La Disparition de Da Vinci
by Pop-Six-Squish
Summary: Une version romancée du DLC d'Assassin's Creed Brotherhood du point de vue de Desmond. Une bande d'illuminés enlève le célèbre Leonardo Da Vinci qui vient de faire une découverte capitale. Ezio se mobilise pour sauver son vieil ami des griffe des disciples d'Hermès qui en veulent aux résultats des recherches de Da Vinci, une quête qui le mène à travers Rome et vers Salai, Lucrezia
1. Segment Mémoire 1

**La Disparition de Da Vinci**

* * *

**Segment mémoire 1 : un coup de dé jamais n'abolira…**

Cesare Borgia avait refait surface.

En Navarre, disait-on, où après la mort de son père et par là même la fin des crédits colossaux que lui autorisait le Vatican, il avait du fuir pour se refaire une situation. Se battre pour gagner ses deniers, ses galons, et la confiance d'un autre « mécène ». Le terme était à peine exagéré : Cesare était un artiste des coups de poignards dans le dos et des scènes de violence incontrôlables. Ajoutez à cela un seigneur désireux de placer ses pions au bon endroit et vous obtenez un dangereux mélange pour la survie des peuples. Il était temps que le règne des Borgia s'achève. Dans le sang, comme il avait commencé. J'avais beau avoir passé des heures dans l'Animus, je ne voulais pas faire de pause. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, pas en si bon chemin.

Mais pour aller en Navarre, territoire alors Espagnol, il fallait affréter un bateau au départ de Rome. Qu'importe : Rome lui appartenait, et Ezio avait de l'argent plein les poches. Quand bien même l'argent viendrait à manquer (mais ça n'arriverait pas à un fils de banquier soucieux de préserver ses fonds), il suffirait d'attendre quelques jours en vivant sur les recettes de la Rose Fleurie pour voir les caisses se renflouer. Le banquier qui avait regardé Ezio à son arrivée à Rome avec un air suspicieux n'en pouvait plus de dégouliner de flatteries et de paroles mielleuses quand revenait celui qui était devenu son meilleur client. Et pour cause : Monteriggioni mis à sac, l'Assassin ne pouvait plus compter que sur Rome. Adieu Florence et ses environs, joyau de la Renaissance, ville natale, et bonjour Rome, berceau de l'antiquité et siège social de la Borgia Corporation.

Ezio était en train de fixer à sa ceinture bourse pleine de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante (encore une chose que j'enviais à mon ancêtre) lorsqu'il entendit parler d'une exposition où figureraient des œuvres du maestro Da Vinci que l'on disait exceptionnelle, bien que certaines d'entre elles n'aient jamais été terminées. Du Leonardo tout craché. Lui qui ne voyait la peinture à présent que comme un art secondaire et sans finalité avait bien du mal à finir les tableaux qu'on lui commandait, et la plupart des amateurs avisés s'en désolaient. Mais malgré cela, ses tableaux se vendaient à prix d'or. Et puisque tout allait bien pour lui, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite ? Malgré leurs réunions épisodiques, Leonardo avait toujours été d'un grand secours. Le Codex aurait nécessité des années de travail sans son génie pour le déchiffrer. La pomme d'Eden elle-même semblait contenir de curieuses images et un message qui parlait à Leonardo plus qu'à quiconque. Sans parler des armes améliorées qui avaient fait d'Ezio un Assassin redoutable qui faisait trembler les armées les mieux entraînées. Et puisque le génie était dans le coin, pourquoi ne pas se fendre d'une visite chez son vieil ami ?

L'emplacement de son atelier n'était plus un lieu tenu secret : une fois débarrassé du joug de Cesare (grâce à un Ezio au sommet de sa forme) il avait pu abandonner son béret d'ingénieur reprendre ses activités habituelles. En pressant le pas, l'Assassin se rendit à l'endroit où le maestro officiait, selon la Volpe qui ne se trompait jamais. Il toqua donc et entra sans attendre de réponse, certain de se trouver au bon endroit. Un béret rouge se leva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et le visage de son ami s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

« Ezio ! Je dois me faire vieux, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Rome ! »

Le visage de Leonardo accusait en effet le poids des années et le stress du travail sous les ordres des exigeants Borgia. Son regard était marqué par les cernes mais son regard pétillait toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'Ezio venait lui rendre visite. Entre le Codex, la pomme, ou même sa simple compagnie, Leonardo ne s'ennuyait jamais quand son Florentin préféré était dans les parages. Ezio tendit les bras et Leonardo l'embrassa comme un frère : leurs retrouvailles signifiaient beaucoup pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Je ne fais que passer, _amico mio_, je dois affréter un bateau pour la Navarre afin d'y déloger notre ami commun.

- Tu veux un bateau ? Je connais un capitaine très arrangeant qui… Attends, je vais trouver son nom. »

Tandis qu'il fouillait dans le capharnaüm sans nom qu'était son atelier (comme les ateliers de Florence, Venise, et sans doute Milan aussi, Leonardo se complaisait dans un désordre savamment étudié et refusait de jeter la plupart de ses travaux), Ezio se pencha sur les feuillets sur lesquels travaillait son vieil ami avant qu'il n'arrive. Encore cette écriture en pattes de mouche illisible. Un des assistants de Leo avait un jour confié à Ezio que le génie écrivait toujours de droite à gauche. A cela il fallait ajouter une écriture particulièrement minuscule, ce qui rendait le tout indéchiffrable. Mais les symboles sur lesquels Leonardo avait posé des annotations, ceux là ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

« Je connais ces symboles… De quoi ça vient ? demanda-t-il en voyant Leonardo remuer son fouillis, sachant très bien qu'il ne retrouverait rien du tout dans son fatras.

- De Pythagore, tu te rappelles de Pythagore ? demanda Leonardo d'un ton entendu comme si c'était un ami de longue date avec qui ils avaient eu un dîner la veille.

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire ?

- Un théoricien, un Grec qui aurait percé les secrets des sphères célestes…

- Ces symboles, ça vient de lui ?

- Depuis que j'ai vu la pomme, j'ai ces symboles gravés en mémoire, je n'arrive pas m'en défaire et… Ah, Ezio, je ne trouve plus le nom de ce capitaine.

- La pomme est en lieu sûr. Ne t'en fais pas et concentre-toi sur ta peinture. J'aime bien celui là, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le portrait d'une femme. Mona Lisa. Mais c'est sans grande importance, je vois bien qu'il est raté. Ce sourire figé, cet air inexpressif… Mais oublie donc cette peinture. Figure-toi qu'il y a quelque jours, j'ai fait une découverte d'une extrême importance après des années de recherche, si tu voyais… Salai, apporte-nous donc le… »

Leonardo s'interrompit, l'air ennuyé.

« Salai mon assistant. Il n'est pas rentré, il est encore sorti très tard et il doit encore faire je ne sais quoi à la taverne du Renard assoupi. Pourrais-tu aller me le chercher ? Il gardera l'atelier et je viendrai avec toi trouver ce capitaine sur le port.

- Bene, je te le ramène vite fait bien fait.

- Ce serait sous-estimer Salai, répondit Leonardo d'un air malicieux.

- Tu verras. » répondit Ezio de son ton assuré habituel.

Il sortit, siffla son cheval et fila bride abattue vers le Renard Assoupi, la taverne qu'il avait restaurée de sa poche pour en faire le Q.G. de la Volpe et de ses voleurs… Et accessoirement le lieu de malchance le plus renommé pour les gardes des Borgia qui venaient profiter des quelques courtisanes que Claudia y envoyait en se faisant allègrement soulager de leur solde.

Comme à son habitude, la taverne était bondée. Il était toujours agréable de voir que ses investissements étaient rentables. Le père d'Ezio aurait été fier de lui. Il était en train de se dire que retrouver Salai sans le connaître au milieu de cette foule allait être plus compliqué que prévu quand des cris de joie attirèrent son attention.

« _Di nuovo_! Exultait un jeune homme à l'allure féminine en sautillant à côté de ses dés qui venaient de faire le nombre escompté.

- On t'avait dit, petit, joue encore ! l'encouragea un homme avec une capuche qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la Volpe. Mais ce n'était pas le voleur.

- Oui ! cria Salai, encore une fois ! J'ai une veine aujourd'hui, c'est incroyable !

- Gian Giacomo ? demanda Ezio.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là, répondit Salai d'une voix flûtée.

Ezio leva les yeux au ciel. Cette voix suffisante et cet air efféminé lui tapaient sur le système.

- Salai ? reprit-il non sans laisser passer l'exaspération qui commençait à le gagner dans sa voix.

- Qui le demande ?

- Ton maître a besoin de toi.

- Il attendra ! répondit effrontément Salai en tendant la main vers les dés pour les relancer une fois encore.

- Non. »

Le ton de l'Assassin était sans appel. Son pied posé sur les dés aussi. Salai fit la moue en voyant ses dés bien aimés disparaitre sous la botte recouverte de jambières d'Ezio, et il consentit à se lever.

« C'est quoi ce capuchon ? Vous êtes l'un des moines du pape Jules ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un habit de moine, je ne sers pas le royaume de Dieu.

- Qui ne sert pas Dieu sert les hommes… C'est là que se trouvent vos préférences, _messere_ ? demanda Salai d'un ton lourd de sous entendus.

- Viens avec moi, et tu le sauras, répondit Ezio en serrant les dents.

- Revenez, vous n'avez pas fini ! lança le type encapuchonné près de la table des jeux de dés.

- Si, c'est fini, et toi tu viens avec moi. » conclut Ezio en poussant Salai devant lui.

Grand, mince, les traits fins, un peu trop bien habillé pour un simple assistant (se payer un col en fourrure avec une paie aussi misérable?!) et pour couronner le tout une coiffure sophistiquée qui n'aurait pas déparé sur la tête de sa sœur Claudia. Quelques siècles plus tard on appellerait ça des « anglaises », mais pour le moment, c'était juste une parure de bouclettes qui encadraient un visage sur lequel la main d'Ezio démangeait de pouvoir s'abattre avec un joli bruit sec. Mais Leonardo attendait. Il fit signe à Salai de le suivre, non sans remarquer le couteau de boucher qui pendait à la ceinture du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas peur de casser l'un des ongles de ses longs doigts fins avec une arme pareille ? Une ébauche de sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres d'Ezio mais il s'évanouit vite, à quelques mètres à peine de la porte de la taverne qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Ne te retourne pas, et presse le pas. On est suivis. » Lança-t-il à voix basse au gamin.

Mais bien entendu, obéir aux ordres était optionnel pour _messere_ Salai, et il se retourna avec de grands gestes théâtraux pour faire face à trois silhouettes encapuchonnées.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai plus envie de jouer !

- Ça tombe bien, nous non plus. » gronda l'un des hommes.

Et soudain, sept autres capuchons sortis de nulle part attaquèrent de concert en se joignant aux trois autres. A dix contre un, ils n'étaient pas vraiment vaillants, les mercenaires du dimanche. Contre un ? Non, contre deux ! Salai, contre toute attente, avait dégainé une épée fine qu'il avait à sa ceinture et montait à la castagne comme un seul homme. Mais ça restait un gamin taillé comme un cure-dent, et Ezio ne pouvait pas se battre et faire en sorte que le gamin ne soit pas blessé. Repoussant un assaillant à la force des bras grâce à la protection métallique qui cachait sa lame, il profita d'une seconde de répit pour siffler aussi fort que possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux Assassins de sa guilde tombaient sur le col des mystérieux agresseurs et moins d'une minute plus tard, dix cadavres jonchaient la devanture du Renard Assoupi.  
Les Assassins cherchèrent le regard de leur _mentore_, le trouvèrent, et sur un signe de tête ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Il n'y a qu'un homme à Rome qui puisse faire ça. Vous êtes Ezio Auditore, fit Salai d'un ton un peu plus admiratif, cette fois.

- Viens, il ne faut pas traîner. » dit Ezio qui rappela son cheval, y jucha Salai et grimpa à son tour avant d'éperonner sa monture.

Une fois arrivé aux quartiers de Rome où il devenait difficile de circuler à cheval, il laissa Sirius, son fidèle destrier noir comme de l'ébène (parfait la nuit, mais cible quasiment inratable en plein jour, au grand dam d'Ezio) et lui donna une tape sur les fesses pour le faire partir plus loin. Il entendit le fracas d'armure des gardes Borgia et les insultes destinées à son cheval qui s'enfuyait au galop et se demanda un court instant si _Sirius_ visait vraiment les gardes, ou si c'était un parfait hasard qu'il en culbute une bonne dizaine dès qu'il l'appelait ou le renvoyait. Il sourit et poussa Salai vers une ruelle étroite et sombre. Inutile d'attirer l'attention.

« Fiou, ces types ne s'arrêtent jamais ! dit Salai d'un ton joyeux.

- Non en effet. J'en ai déjà eu aux trousses, ils voulaient… Un objet qui m'appartenait.

- Vous parlez de la Pomme d'Eden ? demanda Salai sur le ton de la conversation.

- Leonardo t'as DIT ? demanda Ezio incrédule en haussant malgré lui le ton.

Salai esquissa un mouvement de recul. L'Assassin n'avait pas pu réprimer sa colère.

Mais la peur fut de courte durée. L'assistant lui répondit – non sans se pavaner et d'un air plus que suffisant :

- Leonardo me dit _tout_.

- Hé bien son indiscrétion pourrait lui coûter cher ! Il faut qu'on aille le lui dire !

- Pas besoin de dire un mot de plus, suivez-moi, je connais un raccourci peu emprunté. Pratique, quand on revient de la taverne au petit matin. »

Il se glissa dans la foule, agile et rapide. Au moins un point positif pour lui. Un point qui lui éviterait peut-être de prendre un carreau d'arbalète dans une partie de son anatomie que Leonardo devait chérir. Quitte à employer un gamin aussi mal élevé, il aurait au moins pu lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés ! A fortiori ses aînés qui pouvaient le tuer en un geste. Sale gosse.

Il le suivit néanmoins sans broncher. Du moins pas à voix haute. Maudissant dans sa barbe cette manière totalement dénuée de prudence qu'avait Leonardo de penser à voix haute, il guettait chaque coin de rue, et ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qu'il craignait : les capuchons jaunes avaient envahi les rues de Rome. Quelques individus isolés, certes, mais deux ici, plus trois là bas, et encore trois de l'autre côté… Un simple signal de rassemblement et on en avait une vingtaine comme qui rigole, parée à vous tomber sur la couenne au moindre geste trahissant votre présence.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Salai, qu'il laissait courir devant seul, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, lorsqu'il vit se dernier changer brutalement de trajectoire pour éviter l'un des groupes. Tiens donc, il réfléchissait à autre chose qu'à ses coiffures et ses beaux vêtements ? Le gamin monta le long d'une échelle et s'arrêta sur le rebord d'une maison pour reprendre son souffle. Mais pas question de faire grâce à Ezio de son babillage incessant.

« On est obligé de – de faire des détours, haleta-t-il. Quelques enjambées sur les toits, rien de bien méchant, il n'y a pas de gardes dans ce secteur.

- Leonardo m'a dit qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important ? relança Ezio soucieux de ne pas faire dériver la conversation vers des éléments qui lui mettraient les nerfs en biseau.

- Oui, il explore les catacombes depuis quelques années. Apparemment il aurait trouvé quelque chose d'important sous Rome. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il est. Un travailleur forcené ! Il ne pense qu'au travail ! On ne sort jamais. En plus je dois le supplier pour avoir de l'argent ! C'est insensé !

- Il te donne de l'argent, finalement ?

- Oui et non. Enfin parfois il m'en donne, mais il n'est pas forcément au courant, vous voyez ? Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Alors, Signore, reprit-il très vite, vous venez de Florence ? Dites-m'en plus !

L'Assassin le gratifia d'un regard noir et le releva sans ménagement.

- Bien, bien, je vais donc utiliser mon imagination ! » conclut Salai sans se démonter.

Sur les toits, ils pouvaient continuer à discuter. Pas que cette perspective enchantât Ezio mais…

« Qu'est-ce que Leonardo a découvert ?

- Un temple de je ne sais plus quoi, qu'il avait lu dans ses livres. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi excité depuis des années ! » continua le jeune homme avec un geste efféminé de la main.

Ezio se demanda un instant si Claudia n'était pas plus masculine que ce gamin. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de sauter sur le toit voisin et de continuer sa course. Il entendit la voix du jeune assistant quelques mètres plus loin et pressa le pas.

« Viens donc tâter de ma lame ! » criait-il aux encapuchonnés qui l'attaquaient.

Bravoure ou bêtise ? Sans doute un peu des deux. La jeunesse…  
Il attrapa les couteaux de lancer accrochés à sa ceinture et en lança quatre d'un coup. L'un manqua sa cible, trop remuant, mais les trois autres se fichèrent dans la gorge, le dos et la jambe des trois assaillants. Celui qui avait été touché à la gorge s'effondra avec un ultime gargouillis qui teinta ses lèvres de sang. Celui qui était touché au dos continuait de se battre comme un beau diable. Ezio lui tomba dessus sans ménagement et lui planta sa lame dans la nuque. Il cessa immédiatement de remuer. Le troisième, aux prises avec Salai eut la chance de voler comme un oiseau quelques secondes. Ezio le prit par les épaules et le fit atterrir trois étages plus bas dans une mare de sang.

« Mais pourquoi… commença Salai incrédule.

- Il distraira les gardes et ses petits copains le temps qu'on arrive à l'atelier. On n'aura plus qu'à s'y enfermer. Les gardes n'aiment pas les Hermétiques. »

Ils reprirent leur course et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, approchant de l'atelier, ils redescendirent dans les rues bondées malgré l'heure matinale.

« Je suppose que ton maître a parlé haut et fort de ses découvertes, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme d'habitude ? Est-ce qu'il a vu des hommes en robes jaunes rôder autour de lui récemment ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester à l'atelier et m'ennuyer à mourir quand je peux prendre du bon temps ? Vous lui demanderez vous-même, nous voilà rendus. »

Il ouvrit la porte nonchalamment, et entra la tête haute, comme un prince en sa demeure. Ezio résista à l'envie de lui botter les fesses pour le faire avancer plus vite et vit son visage se figer. Le désordre qui régnait à présent à l'atelier n'avait plus rien d'organisé. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les feuillets couverts de pattes de mouche jonchaient le sol, le portrait de Mona Lisa gisait à quelques pas de son chevalet renversé, et le mobilier lui-même semblait avoir subit l'assaut d'une tornade aussi subite que violente. Et bien entendu, Leonardo n'était nulle part. Salai courut dans tout l'atelier en criant le nom de son maître d'une voix où montait les relents de panique. Le regard brillant, il revint en courant vers Ezio.

« _Maestro_…

- Ils l'ont enlevé.

- Non, il doit… Il doit être dans le coin !

- Non. Tu sais où se trouve ce temple dont il a parlé ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien, répondit Salai d'une petite voix éteinte.

- _Cazzo_ ! cria l'Assassin pour lui-même en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise renversée.

- Ezio… Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au sol…

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne sais pas lire. Maestro Da Vinci devait m'apprendre, mais maintenant…

- Villa. Tableaux. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quand Leonardo vivait à votre villa, il cherchait déjà les catacombes.

- Il y avait plusieurs de ses toiles dans la galerie.

- Peut-être y a-t-il des indices dans les toiles ?

- Je n'ai plus ces toiles. Elles ont brûlé dans l'attaque, grogna Ezio que ces souvenirs n'enchantaient guère.

Mais Cesare allait payer…

- Elles n'ont pas toutes brûlé. Seules « Leda » et « Saint Jean » ont brûlé. Les Borgia ont pris le reste ! expliqua Salai.

- Six peintures…

- Cinq, en fait. J'ai dit au marchant d'art que Portrait d'une dame était de Leonardo… Mais j'avais besoin d'argent ! Pour un pourpoint… Je veux dire, c'était la mode à ce moment là!

Ezio résista à l'envie d'être désagréable, et le temps de fermer les yeux une seconde ou deux, et il reprit aussi calmement que possible :

- Où sont ces toiles maintenant ?

- Chez Lucrezia Borgia. Elle vit dans un palais de Ferrare.

- Bien. » fit Ezio d'un ton décidé.

Il embrassa du regard le désordre qui régnait dans l'atelier. Les Hermétiques allaient apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre aux amis des Assassins. Cette bande d'idiots enfermés dans leur folklore délirant allaient payer le prix fort, et leurs kermesses imbéciles au nom de contre vérités absurdes seraient définitivement terminées. Qu'ils fassent leur propagande discrètement, passe encore. Qu'ils essaient de renverser la puissance Église Catholique pour promouvoir leur Dogme sur l'homme au centre de l'univers à l'air de leur trois pèlerins en capuche amassés devant le château Saint Ange, admettons. Mais toucher à Leonardo, ça c'était inadmissible. Leonardo était la bonté et la générosité incarnées, et l'imaginer prisonnier de ces fanatiques faisait bouillonner le sang d'Ezio. Qui plus est, laisser un génie pareil aux mains de ces détraqués… Même si son affection pour son maestro préféré n'avait pas motivé Ezio, le devoir l'appelait.

« Tiens bon, mon vieil ami. » murmura-t-il en passant la porte de l'atelier, laissant derrière lui un Salai apeuré et complètement perdu.

**FIN DU SEGMENT MEMOIRE 1**


	2. Segment mémoire 2

**Segment mémoire 2 : L'amour Fugitif**

Ferrare… Même dans mes bouquins d'histoire, j'en n'avais jamais entendu parler, de ce patelin là. Ah, l'Animus et ses voyages touristiques à moindre coût… Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder, et qui plus est, l'Animus ne pouvait me montrer que ce qu'Ezio avait traversé. Et je doutais du fait qu'il ait pu prendre son temps pour faire du tourisme…

L'Animus me matérialisa directement à Ferrare, sans passer par la case voyage et sans toucher 20 000 florins. C'est donc ici que je retrouvai Ezio et cette chère Lucrezia… Mon ancêtre avait l'art de s'entourer, contrairement au sobre Altair (dont je regrettais néanmoins la compagnie, parfois.)

De Ferrare je ne vis donc que la somptueuse maison du mari de Lucrezia (Shaun m'avait fait un topo sur qui il était, d'où il venait son pedigree et tout le toutim, mais ce qui m'intéressait c'était plutôt sa femme, dans l'histoire). Un immense palais de trois étages aux facades blanches décorées dans le plus pur style de la Renaissance à grand renfort de fenêtres immenses et de colonnades somptueuses, avec un jardin magnifique entouré de hautes murailles ouvertes de quelques grilles en fer forgé, des statues, des vignes… Et une kyrielle de gardes armés comme des galères de guerre. Aurai-je senti comme une légère paranoïa chez la duchesse ?

Une fois synchronisé, je me mis en position pour l'infiltration. Ezio n'avait eu aucun mal à grimper sur les murs extérieurs de la muraille. En revanche, une fois à l'intérieur, ça devenait compliqué : la grande grille d'entrée vers les jardins était verrouillée et chaque personne qui voulait y entrer devait montrer patte blanche. Des gardes en interdisaient l'accès, et des patrouilles tournaient en rond entre les écuries sur la gauche et la grande grille. Ezio perdit le fil de ses pensées quand un cheval blanc arriva avec fracas dans la cour. Tout le monde s'arrêta séance tenante : la duchesse venait de faire son entrée… Et elle avait l'air remontée comme une pendule. Les gardes eux-mêmes semblaient vouloir se tenir à distance et le gradé qui s'approcha d'elle le fit avec une extrême douceur, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant apeuré.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage, _signora_ ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Bon voyage ? Et comment aurai-je pu ? J'ai chevauché bride abattue par des chemins à peine praticables, le tout avec la peur de sentir une lame se planter dans mon dos !

Agressive, sifflante, Lucrezia semblait à bout de nerfs. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir attaquer le garde pour qu'il sente sa panique, qu'il partage sa détresse. Mais elle était si démunie dans cette situation… Et le brave homme ne comprenait apparemment pas de quoi sa maîtresse avait tant peur.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit-il toujours avec douceur. Qui veut vous tuer, _Duchessa_ ?

- Mon père les tenait à distance ! répondit Lucrezia pour elle-même, le regard fou. Maintenant ils en ont après moi, ils veulent ma tête !

- Mais _Signora_…

- J'étais censée être en sécurité à la campagne ! Mais la mort me poursuit ici aussi ! Doublez les patrouilles. Personne ne doit entrer ici en dehors de des gardes personnels de mon mari ! »

Sans plus d'explication, elle éperonna son cheval et passa au galop les grilles qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour elle. Avec cet air illuminé, on aurait dit un prédicateur fou. Si ses gardes n'étaient pas au fait de ses antécédents à Rome, elle devait passer pour une folle avec cette panique qui la faisait monter dans les ultrasons et ses propos dénués de sens.

Mais pour Ezio c'était limpide… Et pourtant il n'avait envoyé aucun Assassin à ses trousses. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme une ennemie. Il savait que les femmes pouvaient être de redoutables adversaires, il en avait côtoyé quelques unes qu'il n'aurait pas voulu défier. Caterina Sforza, Paola, Theodora ou même sa petite sœur Claudia… Des femmes de caractère. Lucrezia était du nombre. Mais pour lui, la petite sœur de Cesare n'était qu'un pantin sous la coupe de son frère dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle gobait ses mensonges et ses promesses pourvu qu'il l'aime toujours et la place au dessus de toutes les autres… Et la pauvre avait essuyé un cruel revers quand Cesare s'était montré sous son véritable jour en menaçant de la tuer pour récupérer le fragment d'Eden. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligé en l'étranglant n'était rien par rapport au trou béant qui avait du s'ouvrir dans son cœur quand elle avait vu ce visage tant aimé briller de haine et prêt aux pires bassesses pour le pouvoir. Il avait tué son propre père et l'aurait tué elle, alors qu'elle n'avait agi que par pur instinct pour protéger le vieillard… Et il avait suffit d'une phrase en apparence anodine, pour une famille saine, pour détruire Lucrezia Borgia.  
« Cesare, je suis ta reine ! » avait-elle supplié d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il resserrait l'étreinte autour de son cou fragile. « Tu es ma SŒUR » avait répliqué ce dernier d'une voix mauvaise, balayant d'un revers de la main le jeu déviant auquel ils s'étaient pourtant adonné de nombreuses années. Et une fois l'information cruciale obtenue, il l'avait laissée derrière lui, anéantie, au point qu'elle en vienne à le trahir aussitôt en révélant à Ezio l'emplacement de la cachette de la pomme d'Eden, en maudissant celui qui était encore quelques heures auparavant l'amour de sa vie. Anéantie ou non, elle restait une Borgia, la trahison familiale était dans ses gènes…

Mais était-ce le vrai Cesare qui avait couru après le fragment d'Eden en anéantissant sa famille ou un simple pantin manipulé par son propre côté obscur qu'avait amplifié cette maudite pomme ? Cet artefact soulevait tellement de question sans en résoudre aucune, c'était aussi frustrant qu'usant. Mais pour le moment, mieux valait se concentrer sur sa mission en cours : récupérer les tableaux pour trouver l'endroit où était retenu Leonardo.

Une fois la duchesse passée, les gardes verrouillèrent à nouveau l'immense grille. Inutile de passer par ici, c'était inutile. Il aurait fallu assassiner tous les gardes, ce qui aurait demandé un temps et une énergie dont il ne disposait pas, et le duc et sa femme auraient tout le temps de se barricader. Ezio était venu seul, sans aucun membre de sa confrérie, et il était bien résolu à ne pas faire couler le sang inutilement. Tuer des gardes Borgia c'était libérer Rome. Tuer des gardes ici, c'était éliminer de pauvres bougres qui n'entendaient rien au conflit qui sévissait à Rome et se contentaient de protéger la demeure des intrus.

« Vous avez entendu la duchesse ? Doublez les patrouilles et sonnez l'alerte en cas d'intrusion ! cria le garde gradé à ses collègues. Pauvre Alfonso, sa femme est devenue folle. » conclut-il d'un ton réellement attristé.

Ezio s'avança sur le toit sur lequel il était juché et observa les alentours. Le palais était en bon état, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des écuries. Fissures, interstices, briques qui ressortaient de ci de là, elles avaient été mal entretenues et c'était juste ce qu'il fallait à un Assassin expérimenté pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans la propriété. Depuis le bord du toit il vit un tas de paille dans lequel il pouvait sauter : il attendit donc le passage de la patrouille qui tournait dans la grande cour entre les écuries et le portail. Une fois la patrouille à bonne distance du tas de foin il prit une grande inspiration recula de quelques pas et sauta comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant. Il prit appui sur le bord du toit et se laissa tomber à la verticale, tête la première, avant de rectifier sa position à l'approche du tas de foin pour y atterrir sur le dos, presque en douceur. Un saut de la foi parfait. Profitant de l'absence de gardes sur ce secteur, il grimpa aussitôt au mur avant de se hisser sur une poutre, puis une autre, et encore une autre, afin de rejoindre le grenier à foin des écuries. Une fois en haut, il épousseta la paille qui était restée collée à ses vêtements et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la charpente des lieux : il pouvait traverser tout le bâtiment sans mettre un pied à terre, ou presque. Le tout étant de ne pas se faire voir pendant le processus… Mais les gardes avaient fort à faire avec un groupe de civils qui semblait faire un blocus derrière l'entrée des écuries. Ezio tendit l'oreille en franchissant les obstacles aussi silencieusement que possible.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? criait l'un des types derrière la grille. Je dois cirer les chaussures de la _Duchessa_, laissez-moi entrer !

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer au _Palazzo_.

- Alors quoi, elle va les cirer elle-même peut-être ? C'est une blague, laissez-moi donc entrer !

- Les ordres sont les ordres.

- Je me plaindrais au Duc !

- Faites donc, tant que vous êtes de ce côté de la grille, personne ne vous entendra. » railla le deuxième garde.

Le larbin ne lâchait pas prise, et Ezio ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure diversion. Une poutre cassée le força à redescendre à terre. Il se cacha à nouveau dans le foin (louées soient les écuries et leur fourrage) avant de reprendre son ascension de l'autre côté de l'écurie une fois les gardes passés. Des étendards Borgia étaient placardés sur tous les murs à environ 2 mètres de distance les uns des autres. Lucrezia s'était-elle cru dans son ancien _Palazzo_ de Rome, ou avait-elle placardé ces blasons comme des charmes magiques pour faire fuir les potentiels Assassins ? Par malchance, le seul Assassin infiltré était celui-là même qui ne craignait pas les Borgia et avait juré leur perte. Et d'ailleurs, Cesare déchu, Rodrigo mort et enterré, que pouvaient encore signifier ces blasons jaunes et rouge ? Qui pouvait être encore effrayé par le fantôme que représentait ce taureau rouge autrefois plein de vigueur, à présent mourant et traîné dans la boue ?

Pauvre Lucrezia. La femme forte et manipulatrice avait laissé place à une folle aux aguets, apeurée au moindre bruit.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement. Lucrezia était une Borgia, et en plus elle détenait la clé de l'affaire Da Vinci qui le préoccupait. Ezio passa les barrages de garde sans la moindre difficulté. Il posa pied à terre derrière deux gardes en faction qui ne le remarquèrent même pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à commenter les nouvelles mesures imposées par la duchesse.

Une fois les écuries passées, Ezio se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une remise à vin, et il sauta d'étagères en étagères dans l'indifférence générale. Les serviteurs au dehors grondaient toujours, et ceux qui avaient été autorisés à entrer dans le premier bâtiment s'affairaient bruyamment. Il se retrouva donc sans encombre à la grille principale qui fermait l'accès au jardin par les écuries. Il escalada le mur jusqu'au dôme qui s'arrondissait au dessus des gardes postés devant la grille, et il sauta d'un pan à l'autre pour se rattraper aux briques descellées. L'opération était hasardeuse : le ciment pouvait céder à tout moment et s'effriter sur les gardes ou faire tomber Ezio en plein sur la faction. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et il put se retrouver du côté des jardins. Une fois hors de vue des gardes, il sauta à terre. Il reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il sauta sur les tonnelles de bois où poussaient de jeunes pieds de vigne. Pas assez feuillus pour le dissimuler, mais assez jeunes pour ne pas avoir pourri la tonnelle : elle supportait son poids. Il avança avec précaution, esquiva les patrouilles en se cachant derrière une fontaine avant de sauter à nouveau sur une tonnelle pour éviter d'être vu par les gardes qui patrouillaient en dessous.

Restait l'allée de gravier blanc à traverser pour pouvoir atteindre la fenêtre laissée entrouverte par une Duchesse un peu trop sûre du professionnalisme de ses troupes… L'allée était gardée, l'un des gardes se reposait sur le rebord de la fontaine qui coupait l'allée en deux. Ce Duc avait un jardinier plutôt doué. Jouant le tout pour le tout, Ezio traversa en marchant d'un pas assuré l'allée, couvrant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des cyprès qui pourraient le dissimuler au nez des gardes…

« Cet homme… Se pourrait-il… _Messere_, venez par ici, il faut que l'on vous parle ! »

Le garde venait de l'apostropher plutôt poliment, mais la patience des soldats était un concept dont les limites étaient vite atteinte. Il se hâta donc de disparaître derrière les cyprès. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il sprinta jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y engouffra avant que le garde n'ait eu le temps de voir où il avait filé. Il referma la fenêtre sans un bruit et parcourut la pièce du regard. Une immense bibliothèque aux murs recouverts de livres sur deux étages. Et contre le mur de droite un pupitre en bois massif encadré de rideaux de velours rouge sur lequel reposait un livre ouvert que la duchesse parcourait des yeux. Toujours aussi belle, elle portait une robe d'amazone dont l'ourlet remontait sur le devant, laissant voir les bottes qu'elle avait enfilé pour monter à cheval. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur la nuque dans un filet noir, ne laissant tomber qu'une tresse qui caressait le creux de ses reins à chacun de ses mouvements. Et comme la grande dame de la Renaissance qu'elle était, elle avait la gorge nue, jusqu'aux épaules et offrait une vue saisissante sur un décolleté parfait. Elle n'avait pas eu un mouvement en sa direction, aussi Ezio supposa-t-il qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il s'approcha, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, mais il se figea en entendant la voix de Lucrezia dont le calme olympien tranchait violemment avec la crise de panique dont elle avait fait démonstration quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Te voilà enfin, Assassin. Tu es venu me tuer ? »

Il sourit. Il avait parfois vu ses victimes accepter leur sort, mais une Borgia ? C'était une première. Et ce alors même qu'il n'était pas venu pour elle.

- _Buongiorno_ Lucrezia. Ou devrais-je dire _Duchessa_ ?

- Je ne fais que porter le titre que me confère mon mariage. Je sais que je n'en ai pas vraiment l'étoffe.

- Je ne suis pas venu prendre ta vie. Plutôt… Quelques peintures qui m'ont été dérobées.

- Tu te lances dans la décoration, _Assassino_ ? le railla-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez volé cinq tableaux de Leonardo Da Vinci, je veux les récupérer.

- Oh mais bien sûr, tu crois que c'est si facile ? J'ai du fuir ma ville natale, j'ai perdu ma famille ! Tu crois que Ferrare m'aime ? Je suis une exilée, une orpheline ! Je n'ai plus tes peintures ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir tout perdu… (sa voix se fit cajoleuse, plus caressante) Peut-être pourrions-nous… Nous consoler mutuellement ? Tu sais ce que c'est, après tout…

- Peut-être, répondit Ezio en abaissant son capuchon pour découvrir son visage de Casanova.

Il s'avança vers elle lentement, un curieux sourire sur le visage. Elle ne fit pas mine de reculer, mais au contraire de s'offrir à lui sans la moindre résistance, tirant d'elle-même le lacet qui retenait son adorable décolleté… Voilà qui s'annonçait comme une entrevue des plus prometteuses. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ezio l'enlaça et passa sa main libre sur les fioritures de son corset, caressant à travers le tissu qui les entravait les courbes généreuses de la fille, sœur et amante de ses plus mortels ennemis.

- Où sont les tableaux ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Vendus à Francesco Colonna… Sauf un que j'ai donné à un homme qui m'était cher, Patrizio. Il passe son temps près du _Vaticano_. Je n'en ai gardé qu'un pour moi…

Le dernier mot n'était qu'un soupir. La duchesse s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras experts de l'Assassin dont les mains commençaient à s'abandonner un peu plus bas que les hanches.

- Donne-le-moi.

Un murmure, mais sur un ton sans réplique.

- Gardes ! appela la Duchesse d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, les deux panneaux la porte de la bibliothèque s'entrouvrirent et trois hommes portant les armures des Borgia entrèrent, s'efforçant de ne pas trahir leur surprise en voyant leur maîtresse dans les bras d'un autre homme.

- Mettez « L'Annonciation » de Da Vinci dans un chariot. Laissez-le en dehors des murs des remparts.

Les gardes repartirent sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière eux.

- _Molto bene, Duchessa_, murmura Ezio avant de sceller les lèvres de Lucrezia d'un baiser. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres. La réputation de coureur de jupons d'Ezio n'était plus à faire, et celle d'amant plus que respectable non plus. Ezio la poussa légèrement vers l'un des lourds rideaux de velours rouge qui encadraient le tableau au dessus du pupitre sans cesser de l'embrasser et de la caresser. La respiration de Lucrezia se fit plus saccadée lorsqu'Ezio l'enlaça plus amplement encore, et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement… de déception lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la relâchait légèrement.

« Pardonne-moi, Duchesse.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours clos, sentant toujours les lèvres de l'Assassin dans son cou.

- Aucun homme ne peut soulager ta peine, répondit Ezio d'un ton égal en la lâchant avant de reculer de quelques pas. Tu dois te débrouiller toute seule. Tu salueras le Duc de ma part. »

Lucrezia voulut s'avancer vers Ezio pour avoir des explications lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. En l'enlaçant plus fermement, l'Assassin l'avait tout simplement attaché par les mains avec le cordon accroché au mur qui retenait le rideau. Il s'éloigna sans un regard vers la porte qui donnait vers l'intérieur du château. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en l'entendant hurler à la garde, puis il se mit à courir. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, il vit un groupe de gardes arriver vers lui. Il referma la lourde porte derrière lui et en bloqua les battants avec l'une des épées de décoration que le Duc avait accroché au mur. Il rabattit son capuchon et entreprit de chercher une sortie qui ne serait pas gardée.

Décidé à ne tuer personne, il courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du _palazzo_, bifurquant à chaque patrouille qu'il croisait. Le nombre de ses poursuivants augmentait à chaque virage, mais il tint bon : il tenait une meilleure forme que ses assaillants. Les blessures infligées lors de l'attaque de Monteriggioni n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et une ou deux balafres de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de celles qui lui barraient le corps. Il traversa deux chambres richement décorées de peintures et de dorures, un petit salon où il crut voir un clavecin, sauta par une fenêtre pour rejoindre la cour où les espaliers où grimpait le lierre lui permirent d'échapper aux gardes pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur, il escalada ensuite la façade pour se retrouver au dernier étage où l'une des portes ouvertes donnait sur un immense balcon. En dessous se trouvait un tas de foin où paissaient les chevaux qui devaient tirer la carriole juste à côté d'eux… Carriole où se trouvait « l'Annonciation » de Leonardo. Sans un regard en arrière, il fit un saut de la foi pour atterrir dans le foin.

Prochain arrêt : le Vatican.

Mais avant, il fallait revenir à Rome pour donner le tableau à Salai et le charger d'enquêter dessus. Pas question de se tourner les pouces, cette fois, pour le petit monstre, il en allait de la vie de son maître. Et de sa bourse, si c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Segment mémoire 3

**Segment Mémoire 3 : Memento Mori**

Le Vatican. Le Saint Siège. Aussi imprenable ou presque que le Château Saint Ange qui se situait à sa porte. Toujours en mission de sauvetage et décidé à faire le moins de morts possible (sauf chez les Hermétiques qui eux allaient payer le prix fort), Ezio se décida à faire un détour afin d'éviter le pont Saint-Ange toujours aussi bien gardé, pape Borgia ou non. Pour passer le pont du même nom qui enjambait le Tibre et donnait l'accès au château, il fallait montrer patte blanche aux deux brigades fixes et éventuellement à la brigade mobile qui parcourait le pont. Soit en tout près d'une vingtaine de gardes. A moins d'être déguisé en cardinal, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Voler un costume de cardinal était encore possible mais… C'eut été une perte de temps : le visage de l'Assassin était connu de tous les gardes de Rome, ou presque (de l'intérêt de la capuche) et en plus de mon point de vue, les cardinaux ressemblaient à cette époque à de gros champignons rouges, du genre de ceux qu'on peut voir après avoir pris du LSD. Pas que je sois coutumier du fait mais… Disons qu'avoir été élevé dans une communauté fermée, ça peut parfois ouvrir la porte à des expériences.

Bref. Revenons à nos champignons. Hors de question de revêtir le rouge des cardinaux, aussi Ezio s'installa-t-il dans une barque et franchit-il le fleuve vers le Vatican. Les murs qui bordaient le fleuve étaient hauts, par mesure de sécurité, mais il était néanmoins possible d'y grimper pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Une fois sur place, il fallait absolument éviter de s'approcher du château Saint-Ange. La porte d'allure médiévale qui se dressait entre le Vatican et la demeure papale était bien gardée, et les gardes étaient nerveux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ezio gardait toujours des bombes fumigènes à portée de main pour pouvoir fuir, mais il ne pouvait en porter que trois : sa ceinture était déjà fort encombrée d'armes diverses et ces petites merveilles étaient encombrantes.

Il se posta dans un recoin sombre aux abords de la fontaine San Pietro et attendit. Le sieur Patrizio allait et venait librement au Vatican. Mais pour ce faire, il devait passer la grande porte. Pour entrer et pour sortir. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à la surveillance d'Ezio. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une heure. Un hermétique encapuchonné se posta à la fontaine et fut rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard par un homme à la mine sévère, amère. Ezio siffla, porta son regard sur les toits, et vit ce qu'il attendait. Adele Strozzi et Gabriele Buonavierri deux de ses premières recrues à avoir reçu le grade d'Assassin étaient postés sur les toits. Pour se balader au Vatican, mieux valait des Assassin avec un minimum d'expérience, ça n'avait rien d'une balade de santé. Une fois ses recrues postées et la cible repérée, Ezio sortit de sa cachette et se mêla à la foule pour approcher ses deux cibles et rattraper quelques bribes de conversation.

« … êtes là pour la peinture ?

- Si, signore.

- Suivez-moi, elle est en lieu sûr. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ezio leur emboita le pas en restant à terre. Inutile de couvrir les toits, Gabriele et Adele s'était également mis en mouvement. Un simple pigeon envoyé pour leur transmettre les ordres et les deux Assassins étaient venus armés comme convenu, placés au bon endroit, à l'heure. Le sort de Rome ne pouvait aller qu'en s'améliorant : la confrérie était à présent une machine bien rôdée. Et qui marchait du tonnerre, elle, contrairement aux machines de guerre de Leonardo.

S'efforçant de ne pas se faire distancer pour écouter la conversation, Ezio allait de groupe en groupe pour rester dissimulé sans pour autant perdre ses cibles. Patrizio était bien remonté, même à quelques mètres de distance, on pouvait l'entendre invectiver Lucrezia, insulter une femme, en insistant sur son côté débauchée, au milieu des cardinaux, en plein Vatican. Si l'Église n'avait pas été aussi corrompue, il n'aurait pu faire que quelques mètres avant de se faire arrêter. Au lieu de ça il passait presque inaperçu, ne rencontrant que de vagues regards réprobateurs de ci de là. On marchait sur la tête, ici, songeait Ezio. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Alexandre VI avait montré l'exemple, entre ses enfants - qu'il avait publiquement reconnu - qui nourrissaient une relation incestueuse et lui-même qui ne semblait pas insensible au charme de sa propre fille, ses maîtresses, ces fameuses orgies arbitrées par le pape en personne accompagné de Cesare et Lucrezia qui n'étaient selon la rumeur pas en reste… Machiavelli se refusait à reconnaître en Rodrigo un pape, et se bornait à l'appeler par son nom de baptême. Il n'était pas le seul, mais l'un des rares à pouvoir le faire ouvertement sans songer à se cacher.

Mais malgré la répugnance que lui inspiraient les Borgia, Ezio sentait que Niccolo était admiratif vis-à-vis de la politique de Cesare, de sa manière de tout réussir en manipulant son entourage. Ses campagnes avaient rencontré un vif succès et les villes de Romagne étaient tombées une à une sous le joug du Duc de Valentinois. Même Caterina Sforza avait du abandonner Forli qui battait à présent pavillon Borgia. Ce qu'admirait surtout Machiavelli c'était l'adresse avec laquelle il avait pu prendre les villes, et surtout les maintenir sous sa coupe en faisant couler le sang de ses propres alliés pour contenter le peuple. Bien qu'il s'en défendît, un curieux éclat brillait dans les yeux de Niccolo lorsqu'il évoquait les campagnes du fils prodigue du pape.

_Messere_ Patrizio en revanche semblait avoir un avis bien plus tranché sur Lucrezia. Et s'il continuait sur ce ton là, tout le Vatican saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec cet homme là et sa dernière conquête.

« Cette _puttana_ m'a envoyé ce tableau comme un cadeau. Mais je n'en veux plus dans ma maison !

- Nous serions ravis de l'avoir dans notre collection, répondit l'Hermétique d'un ton doucereux. Comme convenu notre maître vous attend à votre _palazzo_ pour vous en débarasser.

- Elle pensait que qu'un cadeau me ferait plaisir ? Après avoir épousé un autre homme ? cracha l'homme en colère.

- Les us et coutumes entre les hommes et les femmes sont étranges, mais Hermès nous enseigne qu'en les étudiant comme il se doit, nous pouvons parvenir à une harmonie.

- Peuh, railla Patrizio, ça c'est parce qu'aucune femme comme elle n'a jamais croisé son chemin, à votre Hermès. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. De ce qu'Ezio entendit de la bouche fleurie de Patrizio, une charrette bloquait le passage vers son _palazzo_. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et l'Assassin n'eut d'autre choix que de battre en retraite vers une petite cour au triple galop pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il tomba nez à nez avec Adele qui tirait le cadavre d'un adepte hermétique à l'abri des regards. Il lui fit signe de se plaquer au mur qui jouxtait la rue pour ne pas se faire repérer et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire un bruit. Les rues étaient pleines de monde, agitées, bruyantes, mais mieux valait se fondre dans la foule. Sois une lame dans la foule, c'était l'un des enseignements du credo des Assassins. Montre-toi mais reste invisible. Le moindre bruit d'une épée qui raclait le ciment d'un mur pouvait mettre des gardes en alerte. Assassin déclaré, Adele portait exactement les mêmes vêtements qu'Ezio. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être découvert alors qu'il approchait du but. Une fois les cibles passées au-delà de la petite cour où ils se cachaient, Ezio fit signe à la jeune femme de remonter sur les toits en pointant néanmoins le garde qui y patrouillait, armé d'une arbalète. Par acquis de conscience, il fouilla le cadavre le temps qu'elle remonte, au cas où l'hermétique aurait transporté des objets de valeur ou une carte… Mais rien de tout cela. Quelques florins et une pièce ancienne à l'effigie d'un guerrier mythique du moyen-âge. Il garda la pièce ancienne et se remit en chasse.

Trop occupé à se plaindre de Lucrezia, Patrizio et son Hermétique de service n'avaient guère avancé et traversaient la place attenante au _palazzo_ où ils se rendaient. La place était relativement déserte et Ezio dut attendre qu'ils l'aient quitté pour pouvoir sprinter pour les rejoindre. En les suivant directement il aurait été à découvert sur une partie du trajet. Une fois remonté les marches menant à la basilique au bout de la place, il s'engouffra dans la dernière ruelle qui le séparait de son but. Patrizio vociférait toujours à quelques mètres de là, dans sa cour personnelle. Ezio siffla, et le visage de Gabriel émergea au dessus d'une toiture. Il lui fit un signe rapide et s'engagea dans la ruelle où se trouvait la cour, et il se colla au mur pour écouter la conversation.

Grâce au topo de Shaun, je reconnus sans encombre la silhouette de celui que l'Hermétique avait appelé le « maître. » Ezio lui-même semblait connaître le bonhomme. Ercole Massimo, descendant de l'une des plus anciennes familles de Rome, et leader du groupe des Hermétiques, une bande d'illuminés qui suivaient une doctrine obscure pour révolutionner le monde, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. J'avoue ne pas lire avec l'attention qu'ils méritent les résumés de Shaun, mais ça lui apprendra à se la péter autant.

Mais revenons à Ezio. Le maître des Hermétique qui lui faisait face dégageait une impression de puissance, de charisme. Qui plus est, son seul nom imposait le respect. Mais les yeux de l'Assassin restaient braqués sur la toile.

« Alors, pouvons nous procéder à la vente ? demanda Massimo d'un ton aimable.

- Bien sûr, elle est à vous, cette femme a feint la passion pour me séduire. Je retiendrai la leçon dorénavant, ne jamais faire confiance à une Espagnole.

- Ces contre vérités que vous assénez avec aplomb, basées sur un simple patronyme…. Ces pays, ces groupes, ils sont des cibles si faciles pour les fainéants et les ignorants…

- C'est ça, allez donc lui dire à la toute puissante Duchesse ! _Puttana_ ! J'ai changé d'avis ? Ce tableau n'ira à personne ! » cria Patrizio en jetant le tableau à terre.

Il sortit une dague pour le lacérer mais avant même qu'il n'entame le geste, la lame de l'un des disciples d'Hermès s'était fichée dans son dos, le transperçant de part en part. Il n'eut qu'un grognement étouffé avant de tomber à terre, mort.

« Prenez le tableau, ordonna Massimo. Examinez-le, cherchez les indices. Des mains humaines guidées par une intelligence redoutable ont créé cette œuvre, traitez-là avec respect. Allez ! »

L'un des disciples détacha la toile de son support, l'enroula soigneusement puis partit au pas de course vers une porte dérobée. Ezio partit à sa poursuite sans attendre : le tableau était plus important qu'une confrontation stérile avec le chef des illuminés qui lui ferait sans doute perdre un temps précieux. Le bruit d'une course sur les toits lui confirma que ses deux recrues s'étaient mises en chasse. Qui arriverait le premier à son but ?

Les rues étaient noires de monde, si ç'avait été pratique pour progresser en restant dissimulé, c'était à présent un calvaire de se déplacer au milieu des ecclésiastiques ventripotents qui avançaient avec la lenteur sans doutes due à une digestion difficile. C'est qu'ils menaient une vie austère, ces gens là, recouverts d'or et plus pansus qu'un baron. Ezio vit un pan de robe du disciple disparaître derrière le mur d'une petite cour et il se figea en entendant le cri d'un aigle. Son animal emblématique. Le cri qui annonçait une mort certaine. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une silhouette tomba du toit et on entendit un cri étouffé. Pas assez étouffé. Certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées et regardaient en direction de la cour où Adele Strozzi avait bondit sur sa proie. On commençait à s'attrouper en haussant la voix sans oser y entrer. Ezio se fraya un passage vers sa recrue et leur victime quand il entendit un fracas d'armure. Une faction de gardes du Vatican arrivait au pas de course. Ezio entra dans la cour, prit le tableau des mains de la jeune femme pour s'assurer que c'était le bon, et non pas un leurre, puis il le lui rendit en lui faisant signe de s'échapper par les toits.

Il ressortit ensuite, tête baissée, face aux gardes qui venaient d'arriver. Il releva la tête en leur offrant son plus beau sourire. Et avant même que la première syllabe du mot « _Assassino_ » ne soit prononcé, il claqua une bombe fumigène au sol avant de fendre la foule pour un sprint final avant l'ultime plongeon dans le Tibre.


	4. Segment mémoire 4

**Segment mémoire 4 : Bon Voyage**

Après son plongeon dans le fleuve, Ezio n'avait qu'une envie : se délasser dans un bon bain chaud. Mais le temps lui manquait. Il ignorait où était Leonardo, ce qu'on lui faisait subir et dans quel but. Si c'était vital pour ses agresseurs de le maintenir en vie ou s'il risquait de se faire tuer. Et ça faisait trop de variables pour se permettre de se reposer. Il se contenta de passer au repaire de l'île Tibérine récupérer le tableau que la _signora_ Strozzi avait ramené. Une fois là bas, il s'accorda dix minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se sécher au coin du feu. Il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Assis à la table face à son bureau, dos au feu, il profita de son répit pour rédiger des ordres de mission pour ses Assassins novices sous la tutelle de recrues plus expérimentées. S'il voulait que la confrérie prospère, il ne fallait pas se reposer sous ses acquis. Chaque semaine, un ou deux éléments la rejoignaient et il fallait les former, laisser aux recrues actives le loisir de former leurs cadets, etc. Il signa et apposa son sceau sur les deux ordres de mission qu'il venait de rédiger avant de se lever pour les punaiser au tableau d'affichage à côté de son bureau. Chacun était libre d'entrer et de sortir du repaire, la seule obligation était de se plier aux ordres de mission affichés.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rabattre son capuchon pour sortir, un papier plié en deux sur son bureau attira son attention. Il portait un nom, Francesco Colonna, et une adresse dans Rome, non loin d'ici. Et il était signé : _La Volpe_. Ezio ne put réprimer un sourire. Il n'avait absolument rien demandé à la Volpe, il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'enlèvement du génie ni même de ses tableaux ou de Francesco Colonna. Et pourtant ce mot était arrivé comme par magie sur son bureau… Il le chiffonna et le mit dans sa poche avant de sortir vers l'adresse indiqué. Voilà qui lui faisait gagner du temps. La Volpe se sentait sans doute redevable envers Ezio pour l'avoir empêché d'assassiner un Machiavelli blanc comme neige... Ça, ou alors le quartier général des voleurs rénové aux frais du florentin, ou encore… Non. La Volpe était désormais un associé, il ne rendait plus service aux Assassins pour exiger une contrepartie mais pour aider un ami dans le besoin, parce qu'il savait qu'Ezio ferait de même.

Las de voyager à pied, Ezio siffla son cheval qui arriva comme une flèche depuis l'arrière du bâtiment, non sans culbuter quelques passants au passage. Ignorant les remarques désobligeantes, il grimpa sur le dos de Sirius et se dirigea au pas vers la demeure de Colonna. Une fois sur place, il descendit rapidement, attacha son cheval et alla toquer à la porte comme un homme civilisé, en évitant l'effraction, pour une fois. Une femme aux traits tirés, habillé comme une servante lui ouvrit, l'air légèrement apeurée.

« _Buongiorno_. C'est bien la demeure de Francesco Colonna ? demanda poliment Ezio.

- C'était, répondit tristement la femme. Maintenant tout appartient aux banques.

- Et les tableaux de Da Vinci ?

- Ils ont été revendus aux enchères. L'acquéreur est un marchand d'art de Florence. Il doit appareiller dans la journée, mais si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez le retrouver sur le port. »

Ezio la remercia et pris congé. Il faillit siffler son cheval avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait attaché. Bête et discipliné, Sirius aurait sûrement tiré comme un beau diable sur son mors pour rejoindre son maitre, au risque de se blesser.

Il le détacha et fila au galop vers le port sur le fleuve. Il ressentait une étrange tristesse en voyant cette partie du quartier, l'un des premiers qu'il avait découvert en arrivant à Rome blessé, humilié, expatrié. Il y avait retrouvé Machiavelli qui lui avait offert une aide substantielle… Il y avait des années de cela, déjà. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la place où se trouvait le marchand n'était pas la seule à lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il était à peine descendu de cheval qu'il entendit cette voix grinçante qui lui hérissa le poil avant même qu'il n'ait pu mettre un visage dessus.

« Reviens me voir quand je reviendrai à Rome, ma belle, je te ferai visiter l'intérieur de mon bateau… disait Duccio de Luca d'un ton lourd de sous entendus à une ravissante brune qui ignorait visiblement qu'elle avait affaire au pire Casanova de l'histoire de l'Italie.

- Duccio, gronda l'Assassin malgré lui.

Il avait beau avoir besoin de lui pour récupérer les tableaux de Leo, le sang d'Ezio n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant le visage de Duccio, le même Duccio qui avait humilié sa chère petite Claudia quelque chose comme un siècle auparavant. Avant la conspiration, avant l'exécution de son père et de ses frères. Juste avant. Et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, de ce fantoche qui séduisait une étrangère en passant la main sous ses jupons alors même qu'on parlait de fiançailles avec Claudia. De la correction qu'il lui avait infligée pour venger l'honneur de sa sœur, et recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé avec le sang de ce _cretino_.

Duccio recula d'un pas, par réflexe. Mais son visage affichait une certaine assurance, sans parler d'une ironie qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

- Duccio, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, lança Ezio dans un vain désir d'apaisement…

Pour gagner du temps.

- Ezio Auditore ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu es seul… Et moi j'ai de la compagnie.

Il désigna d'un geste une bande d'individus patibulaires dont le Q.I. devait être inférieur à deux chiffres, même en les additionnant tous. Sales, revêches, ils avaient tout de la bande d'abrutis parés à louer leurs poings au plus offrant. Et même si Ezio pouvait s'offrir une troupe complète de mercenaire rien qu'avec l'argent qu'il avait sans sa bourse, il ne fit aucun geste pour les dissuader de l'attaquer ou pour leur montrer qu'il avait de quoi les soudoyer.

- Je te préviens… commença-t-il.

- Allons, allons, on discute non ? répondit Duccio d'un ton moqueur. Ah, Rome, je vois que cette ville a eu une influence bénéfique sur ta petite sœur, je me trompe ? Elle qui ne voulait pas écarter les cuisses à Florence, la voilà devenu la courtisane la plus célèbre de Rome !

Dire qu'Ezio avait voulu tempérer la discussion… Son poing fendit l'air sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir et sa main gantée et cuirassée s'enfonça avec fracas dans les gencives de Duccio. Celui-ci vacilla et tomba à la renverse. A moitié sonné, il tenta néanmoins de se relever en crachant du sang et une dent qui alla se noyer dans la salive mêlée de sang qui teintait les pavés de la ville.

Le regard mauvais, il fit signe d'une main tremblante à ses sbires qui n'attendaient que ça.

- _Cazzo_ ! cracha-t-il. Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Frappez-le ! »

Aussitôt les sous fifres montèrent à l'assaut. Ils étaient quatre, aussi moches que bêtes, apparemment, et Ezio n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les coups pour en étaler un, puis un autre, et enfin le troisième, le plus gros et visiblement le plus fort qui se servait de ses énormes paluches comme les mercenaires se servaient de leurs marteaux. Le quatrième partit sans demander son reste sans même avoir tenté de porter un coup à l'Assassin.

Le champ libre, Ezio chercha Duccio du regard. Toujours aussi courageux, cet ahuri avait fui vers un autre groupe de sbires, du même acabit que ceux qui venaient de se faire rétamer. Ezio les chargea, tête baissée, et les plaques de métal de son armure eurent raison du barrage qu'ils avaient tenté de dresser entre l'Assassin et son ridicule ennemi de longue date. Les sbires au sol, Ezio se rua sur Duccio et lui asséna quelques crochets, toujours de sa main cuirassée. Dans sa rage, il frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans prendre garde aux coups que lui-même pouvait recevoir. Mais Duccio De Luca n'était pas une lumière, et il ne fit que se faire mal lui-même en frappant les plaques de métal qui recouvraient la tenue d'Assassin.

« Tu peux me frapper, Ezio, haletait-t-il, mais jamais plus Florence ne voudra de toi ! Ton père prétendait être l'un des nôtres, mais c'était un étranger ! »

Ultimes provocations. D'un autre âge. Elles auraient pu faire mouche, mais Florence était loin derrière lui, même si elle restait sa ville natale. Même Monteriggioni était loin derrière lui. Duccio ne cherchait qu'à réveiller des fantômes. Douloureux souvenirs… Il était temps de mettre un terme à ses bravades. Un ultime crochet plus puissant que les autres envoya le Casanova au tapis, le visage en sang.

« Maintenant tu vas la fermer et me donner ce que je veux. Où sont les trois tableaux de Da Vinci ?

- Il-Il y en a un s-sur le bateau. Les autres ont été v-vendus à un cardinal, il va les exposer à titre privé pour les membres haut placés de l'Église.

- Comment je peux y accéder ?

- Comment le saurai-je ? Demande à ta catin de sœur, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà couché avec une paire de cardinaux ! » railla Duccio dans une ultime bravade.

Ezio lui envoya un coup de poing aussi violent que possible au visage, avant de se relever pour aller fouiller le bateau. Il fit quelques pas puis se ravisa. Duccio gisait au sol dans une mare de sang, crachant, hoquetant. Il revint vers lui et le souleva par sa chemise pour le traîner vers le bord du fleuve. Il le hissa sur la balustrade qui protégeait le trottoir du fleuve en contrebas, sans rencontrer de grande résistance.

« A la baille, _stronzo_. »

Il le fit basculer dans l'eau boueuse sans états d'âme, où il tomba comme une poupée de chiffon avec un _plouf_ sinistre.

Ezio revint ensuite à sa mission. Le bateau ! Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les quais et constata sans surprise que le bateau était plein d'adeptes du culte d'Hermès. Il plongea silencieusement (contrairement à cet abruti de florentin qui manquait cruellement de classe) et rejoignit la coque du bateau. Il l'escalada presque sans effort et put constater que le bateau était envahi. Une bonne dizaine d'adeptes.

Ils discutaient sur le ton de la conspiration de leur camarade qui mettait du temps à revenir du Vatican (tu parles, pensa Ezio), des merveilles cachées dans ce temple dont ils cherchaient l'entrée, de la vraie Renaissance qui allait en découler… Ils étaient bien conditionnés.

Ezio attendit patiemment que l'un d'entre eux s'approche, puis il planta sa lame secrète dans le ventre du premier qui s'approcha du bastingage avant de le faire tomber à l'eau. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il grimpa, engageant la bataille contre les illuminés. Il dégaina son épée et se débarrassa sans mal des deux premiers adeptes, contrant leurs coups pour casser leur élan avant de les embrocher comme de vulgaires poulets. Une fois la peinture en vue, il se décida à lâcha une autre bombe fumigène au milieu des adeptes. Pris par surprises, ils se reculèrent en toussant, crachant, pleurant. L'un d'entre eux bascula par-dessus le bastingage et coula à pic. Ezio rengaina son épée, fonça tête baissée vers le tableau, coupa les cordes qui le retenaient à l'aide de sa lame secrète et sauta prestement du bateau pour rejoindre le quai et courir vers son cheval.

Prochaine étape : se faire inviter à l'exposition où allaient être amenées deux dernières toiles qui ornaient jadis la galerie de Monteriggioni.

Mais avant un petit tour chez le forgeron s'imposait.  
Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé sa petite sœur Claudia...


	5. Segment mémoire 5

**Segment mémoire 5 – Une invitation de dernière minute**

Le forgeron auquel il s'était adressé sur l'île Tibérine lui vendit une bombe fumigène et insista pour lui offrir la seconde.

« Signore, sans vous mon échoppe ne serait que l'ombre de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. » expliqua-t-il.

Etait-ce une référence au coup de pouce financier d'Ezio pour ce forgeron et ceux de la ville ? Ou simplement une reconnaissance pour l'un de ses meilleurs clients qui lui avait acheté quasiment tous les articles de sa boutique ? Ou peut-être une manière de le remercier de lui envoyer également ses recrues… Le refuge de l'île Tibérine était un secret bien gardé, mais le fait était que le forgeron de l'île étant deux rues plus loin, on s'y rendait plus facilement. Mais pas trop souvent. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ezio jaugea le commerçant du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de le remercier. Les commerçants avaient pignon sur rue, la langue un peu trop bien pendue, et il valait mieux surveiller leur boniment. Prétendre avoir servi les plus grands, c'était une astuce classique pour écouler les invendus, mais aucun commerçant censé n'irait crier sur les toits qu'il servait les Assassins. C'était signer son arrêt de mort vis-à-vis d'un camp comme de l'autre.

Ezio s'équipa et poussa un long soupir. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir boire à nouveau cette étrange boisson sombre comme une nuit sans lune mais revigorante à souhait… Mais seule Venise en importait en petite quantité, et ce salopard d'Antonio était le seul Assassin à pouvoir en profiter pour le moment.

Puisque le _caffe_ n'était pas envisageable, autant aller se ressourcer vers un plaisir plus terre à terre… Il prit le chemin de la Rose Fleurie, humant presque le parfum épicé des courtisanes. Maintenant que sa sœur était la patronne du bordel le plus réputé de Rome, il n'était pas question de se servir de ses courtisanes autrement que dans des missions de filatures. Allez savoir ce qui pouvait remonter aux oreilles de Claudia s'il entreprenait de trousser l'une de ses putains... Malgré les années passées, sa petite sœur restait sa petite sœur. Sa petite princesse. Une princesse maquerelle en chef, ça faisait un peu désordre, mais elle restait une personne honorable, digne de confiance et jamais ternirait sa réputation. Le nom des Auditore avait été suffisamment traîné dans la boue sans que les derniers représentants de leur sang ne portent atteinte à ce qu'il restait de leur dignité.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment qui abritait la _Rose Fleurie_, Ezio marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cet endroit autrefois sinistre débordait de vie et de joie. Des hommes plus ou moins avinés courtisaient les prostituées qui les narguaient gentiment de leur voix chantante. Certaines poussaient le racolage jusqu'à danser sur le parvis avec les hommes qui portaient une bourse pleine à leur ceinture. Une bouffée de fierté envahit Ezio mais il la réprima aussitôt : avoir une petite sœur qui tenait un bordel florissant, ça n'avait rien de vraiment gratifiant. Mais mine de rien, la petite Claudia gérait son affaire d'une main de maître.

Il fit le tour de l'immense maison sous le regard gourmand des courtisanes. Elles le connaissaient bien, certaines mieux que d'autres, puisqu'elles avaient été en service avant que Claudia ne reprenne la _Rose Fleurie_… Le temps de passer à l'arrière du bâtiment, il se fit siffler, caresser le visage, frôler… Les médecins avaient beau dire qu'Ezio n'était plus tout jeune, il portait néanmoins une quarantaine assumée et visiblement, ça n'avait même pas entamé son charisme…

Et c'est là qu'on se dit : pourquoi DIABLE a-t-on fermé les bordels ? C'est vrai quoi, je ressemble à Ezio, une aventure pareille, ça se tente ! Mais non, je suis coincé dans une crypte humide avec un anglais roux caractériel, une blonde glaciale qui ne se réchauffe que 5 nanosecondes par jour et une geek délurée aux allures de camionneuse. Non vraiment, j'ai une chance folle de pouvoir sauver le monde. Et pendant ce temps là, Ezio prend des bains avec Caterina Sforza et se paie quelques courtisanes (plusieurs ! En même temps !)… Ah, le XXe siècle… Passionnant.

Ezio s'était dirigé vers un groupe de courtisanes qu'il connaissait bien. Elles laissaient traîner leurs oreilles partout, bien conditionnées par Claudia qui cherchait tous les moyens de nuire aux Borgia et aux templiers en général, en parfaite Assassin qu'elle était devenue.

« Mesdemoiselles… » les salua Ezio dans son numéro de grand séducteur.

Meilleur ami disparu ou non, fatigue ou non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre sa voix de Don Juan dès qu'une paire de seins approchaient. C'était un coup à prendre quand on branchait l'Animus avec ce zigue là. Parfois Altaïr me manquait cruellement.

Et bien entendu, comme toujours, ça marchait du tonnerre. Les courtisanes se mirent à glousser et se tortiller plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ezio pouvait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai besoin de vos lumières. Avez-vous entendu parler d'une exposition de peinture en ville, pour les dignitaires de l'Église ?

- Ezio ! De retour à Rome ! l'interrompit une voix mi agacée mi enchantée.

Il se retourna tout sourire.

- J'avais envie d'embrasser ma petite sœur ! dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les années qui passaient n'avaient pas d'impact sur Claudia. Elle était toujours aussi jeune et belle, ou presque. Les coups du sort n'avaient fait que renforcer sa détermination et la seule ride qui creusait son visage était celle qui barrait son front lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Et en l'occurrence, elle était visible, malgré son sourire radieux.

- Ne me mens pas, Ezio !

- Ah, soupira-t-il. J'ai besoin de me rendre dans une exposition où se trouvent des tableaux de Leonardo.

- Il y a une exposition au château Saint-Ange aujourd'hui. Mais tu auras besoin d'une invitation. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où tu peux t'en trouve une... Mais elle ne te donnera accès qu'au rez-de-chaussée, seuls les cardinaux sont autorisés à circuler librement dans le château.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, répondit Ezio avec un sourire en l'enlaçant brièvement.

- Hé oui, toujours. Prends mes filles avec toi, elles t'accompagneront. _Buona fortuna, fratello_, ne te fais pas avoir ! »

Voler cette invitation serait un jeu d'enfant. Sur les toits, un cadavre à ses pieds, Ezio pouvait voir le petit coffre rouge gardé par deux soldats qui contenait le précieux sésame. Il ramassa des carreaux d'arbalètes (quoi, le cadavre n'en n'aurait plus usage de toute façon) et se posta en position de tir. Le coffre était situé dans une petite cour, accolé à un mur trop haut pour que les passants qui circulaient au dessus n'aient le loisir de se pencher pour fouiner. Mais pas droit à l'erreur. Le soldat qui allait survivre quelques secondes de plus que l'autre ne devait pas donner l'alerte.

Ezio posa un genou à terre et visa soigneusement la gorge du premier larron. Il ajusta la visée avec autant de précision que possible et posa son doigt sur la détente en bloquant sa respiration. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis se détendit et posa l'arme au sol. Que faisait-il ? Il s'était juré de limiter les dégâts dans cette affaire. Il n'était pas opposé à Rome et à ses soldats, dans cette bataille, et tant que sa vie n'était pas menacée, il n'avait pas le droit de faire couler le sang. Le soldat mort à ses pieds avait entamé de lui-même les hostilités, mais ceux-là en bas…

Pestant, il redescendit par l'échelle où il était monté et se retrouva au milieu des catins qui l'avaient guidé jusqu'ici. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et quatre d'entre elles se détachèrent du petit groupe en silence. Elles le suivirent jusqu'à la petite cour. Il se dissimula derrière des caisses de bois recouvertes d'un drap qui avait du être blanc quelques siècles auparavant, et attendit que les ravages féminins fassent leur œuvre. Les courtisanes firent mine de se dandiner devant la cour et lancèrent quelques phrases provocatrices à l'encontre des soldats. Pas de bruit d'armure en mouvement, c'était mauvais signe. L'une d'elle poussa la provocation jusqu'à entrer dans la cour et passer son étole autour du cou de l'un des soldats, en le tirant vers elle, les yeux plein de promesses. Comment résister ? Il la suivit avec un rire bête et se retrouva bientôt au milieu des courtisanes caressantes, enjôleuses... Le deuxième resta à son poste quelques secondes de plus avant de le quitter pour expliquer aux prostituées que quand il en aurait fini avec elles, elles auraient pris tellement de plaisir que c'est elles qui allaient le payer. Ezio poussa un soupir blasé et je suis sûr que je fis de même, allongé dans l'Animus. Une fois les gardes dos à la cour, l'Assassin s'y glissa sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrir le coffre sous les gloussements des courtisanes qui sortaient le grand jeu, le décolleté de travers et le jupon relevé.

« _Cazzo_ ! »

Pas d'invitation. De l'argent, mais aucun sésame pour l'exposition.

Il sortit comme il était entré et s'éloigna de quelques pas, vivement contrarié. Les courtisanes délaissèrent aussitôt les gardes et se dispersèrent sous les cris de désapprobation des soldats qui se voyaient déjà les rois du monde, bien entourés.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, Ezio vit un messager sortir de la maison qui jouxtait la cour.

« Bien _signore_, l'invitation sera délivrée aussi vite que possible. »

Signe du destin ? Karma enfin sorti du négatif ? Le messager portait l'invitation tant attendue ! Mais hélas, les messagers romains étaient réputés pour être rapides comme l'éclair, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il partit comme une flèche, et Ezio se retrouva rapidement à la traîne. Il ne parvenait pas à gommer l'allonge que le messager avait sur lui et les gardes s'en mêlaient. En sortant de la propriété où il était venu chercher l'invitation, des gardes l'avaient violemment bousculé (il n'avait rien à faire là, en même temps) et les courtisanes s'étaient évaporées, conformément aux ordres de Claudia, lorsque le danger avait pointé le bout de son nez. Habillées comme elles l'étaient, elles pouvaient être facilement tuées ou blessées.

La cape du messager avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue alors qu'Ezio se démenait comme un beau diable pour se débarrasser des gardes. De guerre lasse, pris par le temps, il siffla. Deux Assassins surgirent de nulle et tuèrent les deux gardes en un coup, laissant le champ libre à leur _mentore_. Diablement efficaces, il n'avait même pas pu voir leur visage. Il pouvait être fier de ses recrues.

Il fonça, piquant l'un des sprints les plus rapides de sa vie pour retrouver le messager. Celui-ci hésitait à un croisement et par malheur se décida quelques secondes trop tôt, reprenant l'avance qu'Ezio avait eu tant de mal à gagner. Le château Saint-Ange dressait son impressionnant donjon à quelques centaines de mètres à peine, il fallait accélérer avant que le messager n'ait le temps de passer les contrôles des gardes ! Le sang lui battait douloureusement aux tempes, mais hélas Ezio n'avait pas le choix. Il força sur ses dernières réserves. Mais c'était sans compter sur les adeptes d'Hermès. Ezio les vit avant qu'eux ne le repèrent, et il siffla à nouveau, non sans peine, à bout de souffle. Au moment où les adeptes qui se trouvaient sur les toits sautaient au sol, deux Assassins tout de blanc vêtus surgirent pour leur barrer le passage. Les mêmes que tout à l'heure ? Deux autres ? Peu importait. Il passa en courant à côté des quatre opposants qui croisaient le fer, et vit le messager courir au petit trot vers le pont Saint-Ange. De là où il était il aurait pu le descendre d'un carreau d'arbalète, mais il se refusait à tuer un simple émissaire. Qui plus est, le pont était en vue, et s'il avait descendu le gosse, c'eut été au nez et à la barbe des patrouilles de soldat du pape.

Courant toujours, il attrapa à tout hasard un couteau à sa ceinture et le jeta d'une main tremblante sous l'effort qu'avait nécessité la course. Il fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu et se ficha au ras du sol dans le pied du messager qui tomba lourdement à terre en étouffant un gémissement. Il le rattrapa sans mal et lui arracha l'invitation des mains. Il s'apprêtait à repartir aussi sec pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais il arrêta son geste et porta la main à sa ceinture. Il jeta une fiole de remède du médecin au messager, d'un air sincèrement peiné. Les remèdes soignaient les infections, et si le couteau n'avait pas entamé trop profondément la chair, il pourrait à nouveau courir dans Rome d'ici quelques semaines. Enfin, tournant le dos à sa victime et au pont Saint-Ange, il se hâta de se fondre dans la foule pour ne pas se faire repérer avant de pouvoir enfin montrer patte blanche sur ce foutu pont qui lui avait causé tant de soucis jusqu'alors.

Une fois hors de vue des patrouilles, il bondit sur les toits et se cacha dans l'une de ces cabanes en bois et en voilages qui servaient d'entrepôts (et de cachettes aux Assassins) pour reprendre son souffle. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Vingt ans plus tôt il en aurait ri et aurait devancé le messager sans broncher. Mais les années passaient…

Une main se tendit au travers du voilage, offrant une gourde à l'Assassin qui sentait la chaleur lui cuire les joues.

« A la vôtre, _mentore_. » souffla une voix.

Au fond, qu'est ce que ça changeait de savoir qui c'était ?


	6. Segment mémoire 6

**Segment mémoire 6 - L'Affaire Ezio Auditore**

Un peu reposé, le quartier ayant retrouvé son calme, Ezio finit par sortir de sa cachette. Il embrassa le quartier du regard pour jauger la situation. Les courtisanes qui l'avaient accompagné avaient pris la fuite. Mais un autre groupe de filles envoyées par Claudia attendaient tranquillement sur le pont Saint-Ange, visible depuis la corniche sur laquelle il se tenait. Encore une situation qui aurait fait un tollé si le pape Alexandre VI n'était pas passé par là… Mais avec un débauché pareil aux commandes du Vatican, les gardes avaient désormais l'habitude de croiser des catins aux alentours de la résidence du pape, et la rumeur courait sur le fait que les cardinaux eux-mêmes sollicitaient sans le moindre scrupule des prostituées pour leur tenir compagnie.

Ah, le sacerdoce de l'homme d'Église…

Ezio rebroussa chemin pour redescendre des toits à l'abri des regards. Il se mêla à la foule pour parcourir la centaine de mètres qui le séparait du pont menant à la résidence papale. Les derniers mètres devaient se faire à découvert juste devant le poste de contrôle qui avait été renforcé pour l'exposition, mais une fois mêlé aux putains et l'invitation en main, passer les contrôles serait un jeu d'enfant, et sans effusion de sang. Il rejoignit d'un pas tranquille le groupe de courtisanes, puis presque sans remuer les lèvres, il leur expliqua à voix basse :

« Vous allez me suivre dans le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vais marquer les deux tableaux que vous devrez voler. Vous les ramènerez ensuite à l'atelier de Da Vinci. _Capito_ ? »

Elles acquiescèrent en silence. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Deux courtisanes devant, deux derrière lui, il avançait comme un soldat romain dans une formation en quinconce (dommage qu'il n'ait plus la jupette). Les gardes les arrêtèrent sans grande conviction, plus occupés à reluquer les décolletés, les bras et les jambes des courtisanes (qui n'étaient pas frappées de l'obligation de porter des manches longues, contrairement aux citoyennes de Rome) qu'à réellement vérifier l'identité de l'invité de dernière minute. L'invitation était un document authentique, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Le garde qui interdisait l'entrée au château fut plus suspicieux. Mais c'était sans compter sur les courtisanes qui firent tomber sa résistance d'une ou deux caresses bien placées. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite en chantonnant sous le regard gourmand des deux soldats. Ezio lui avait déjà disparu, profitant de la diversion. Il laissa les courtisanes vagabonder à leur aise. Il fallait que leurs déplacements soient naturels pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Chaque tableau était exposé sur un chevalet, lui-même posé sur un tapis rouge. Quiconque foulait le tapis des pieds était attentivement surveillé par les gardes du pape. Ezio testa leur efficacité en s'approchant volontairement un peu trop près d'un tableau. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se fit violemment repousser par un soldat vers les limites autorisées, à environ un mètre du tableau. Il s'éloigna aussi discrètement que possible. Il allait falloir trouver une parade au zèle des soldats. Sans parler des patrouilles qui quadrillaient la cour, composées de soldats immenses dans de lourdes armures qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler le char blindé de Leonardo.

Mais la priorité était d'abord de trouver le bon tableau, puis d'aviser. Il écouta les commentaires des uns et des autres, pour voir si le nom du maestro ressortait dans une conversation ou dans une autre... En vain. Les conversations, plus futiles les unes que les autres, portaient sur les talents d'appréciations des interlocuteurs, chacun voulant paraître plus avisé en matière de peinture que celui avec lequel il discutait.

« Quelle audace ! Je n'avais jamais vu l'annonciation sous cet angle là ! couinait un cardinal visiblement saisi par l'œuvre qu'il regardait.

- Allons, regardez donc cette lumière divine pâlotte, elle n'est pas exprimée comme il le faudrait. Non, vraiment, ça ne m'émeut pas le moins du monde. » répliquait un autre aussi hautain que possible.

Ezio jura à voix basse et s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'endroit où les tableaux étaient exposés. Il se posta contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra jusqu'à sentir cet espèce de clignement de son esprit qui acceptait de repousser les limites de sa conscience pour lui donner une nouvelle vision des choses. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le monde s'était teinté de couleurs nouvelles. Tout ce qui l'environnait se perdait dans les ténèbres, sauf les gardes qui dégageaient une lumière rouge et les tableaux d'où émanait une pâle lueur blanche. Il revint au centre de l'exposition et parcourut les tableaux du regard, cherchant celui qui se détacherait du lot.

Il chercha un moment en vain et commençait à perdre espoir quand dans un renfoncement entre deux murs de la forteresse un panneau d'un jaune lumineux presque insoutenable attira son attention. Le tableau de Leonardo était là. Impossible de se rappeler du titre, mais c'était bien celui-là. Il se força à interrompre le phénomène de « vision d'aigle » et le monde reprit aussitôt ses couleurs. Le tableau aussi. Les gardes aussi, malheureusement. Il y avait moins de gardes ici, du fait du renfoncement dans lequel était situé le tableau (quelle idée de cacher un tableau de Da Vinci, le cardinal méritait décidément peu son acquisition) mais également moins d'hommes d'Église. Ezio se tenait à quelques mètres du tableau, à la vue de tous. Le moindre geste suspect serait repéré immédiatement. Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il se baladait en manifestant le moins d'intérêt possible pour la toile. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le tableau et posa un pied sur le tapis rouge. Aussitôt le soldat qui gardait la toile posa la main sur la garde de son épée. Plutôt efficace, comme avertissement.

Il fallait réfléchir vite. Agir vite. Il devait agir sous le nez du garde, marquer la toile et disparaître pour trouver la deuxième et la marquer avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

Je maudissais cette ferveur religieuse, cette manie de ne peindre que des bondieuseries qui allaient fatalement finir chez les curetons et bien entendu, chez le plus riche, le plus puissant et le mieux armé d'entre eux. Mais pour Ezio ce qui comptait c'était de réussir : il était né à la Renaissance, ce mouvement artistique faisait partie de son quotidien. Sa propre galerie de Monteriggioni était blindée de tableaux pieux.

Mais revenons-en aux faits. Ezio se recula un chouia, et le garde se relâcha. L'Assassin regarda autour de lui : la patrouille était passée devant ce tableau une minute auparavant, elle ne repasserait pas avant d'avoir fait le tour du donjon. Il passa discrètement sa main dans son dos pour attraper une bombe fumigène qu'il fit exploser devant le tableau d'un geste vif comme l'éclair. Aussitôt, les quelques cardinaux qui se trouvaient là et le gardes se mirent à tousser, pliés en deux. Ezio bondit vers le tableau, s'assura que personne ne le voyait et sortit sa lame secrète pour marquer le cadre en le gravant d'un trait discret mais visible dans la dorure. Il s'éclipsa ensuite aussi discrètement que possible en remontant vers la porte qui menait aux appartements personnels du pape. Ou du moins était-ce comme ça du temps de Rodrigo Borgia. Il regarda la confusion en bas se calmer tout doucement : les tableaux n'avaient pas bougé, pour les gardes, c'était une fausse alerte. Un petit plaisantin qui s'était amusé à mettre le bazar au milieu de l'exposition. Restait à trouver celui qui se cachait au milieu des cardinaux, mais puisqu'aucun mal n'avait été (visiblement) fait, les gardes n'étaient pas vraiment en état d'alerte. Juste un peu plus vifs, pour quelques minutes.

Ezio redescendit les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible pour se mêler à nouveaux aux cardinaux. Il n'avait vu qu'un tableau de Da Vinci en bas, et il venait de le marquer. Le deuxième devait être au premier étage, réservé uniquement aux cardinaux. Un garde en avait ouvert l'accès quelques minutes auparavant pour « les hommes d'Église désirant admirer les images pieuses » du premier étage. L'entrée vers l'étage n'était pas gardée, et un groupe de cardinaux devisaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. Un soldat allait et venait vers un petit couloir qui tournait à angle droit, d'un air nerveux. Visiblement, la sécurité était sensible vers cet endroit là…

L'Assassin s'arma d'une fléchette empoisonnée. C'était un poison lent, suffisant pour faire diversion… Mais il fallait se résoudre à prendre une vie. Mais si c'était la vie de Leonardo contre celle de cet inconnu qui faisait les cent pas dans ce couloir étroit, le choix était vite fait. Ezio garda le bras le long du corps, ne tendant que sa main en direction de l'endroit où le garde allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre pour dégager le dispositif de lancer de fléchettes puis il attendit quelques secondes. Le soldat ne tarda pas à paraître. Ezio visa l'intérieur de sa jambe gauche, où le projectile se ficha sans un bruit : les dispositifs de Leonardo étaient toujours d'une efficacité redoutable.

Le garde repartit d'un bon pas, en se grattant distraitement la jambe à l'endroit où il avait été touché. La fléchette tomba au sol et il l'envoya promener sans même s'en rendre compte en reprenant sa ronde. Ezio attendit qu'il revienne, et ne fut pas déçu, le garde avait dégainé son épée et titubait en faisant de grands moulinets avec son arme. Les religieux s'écartèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur toute la largeur du couloir. Le poison plongeait la victime dans un dangereux délire paranoïaque avant de la tuer. C'était particulièrement cruel, mais il y avait des situations où c'était indispensable pour pouvoir progresser en évitant de se lancer à corps perdu dans des combats face à des assaillants trop nombreux. Il profita de la diversion pour s'engager rapidement dans le couloir et tourner à l'angle droit en priant pour que la salle à laquelle il accédait ne soit pas gardée. Et le Saint qui veillait sur les Assassin exauça ses prières : il n'y avait là qu'un tas de pailles et… Des poutres au mur qui permettaient d'escalader jusqu'au plafond pour accéder à la trappe qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

De l'autre côté du mur, les soldats venus en renfort tentaient de contenir leur collègue mourant et pourtant débordant d'agressivité. Ezio grimpa au mur aussi rapidement que possible et il se retrouva presque sans effort à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Le passage qui menait de la salle où se trouvait la trappe, sobre toute en pierre moisies, au couloir en marbre et en tentures se trouvait gardé par une immense brute aussi cuirassée qu'un soldat médiéval, mais dont le point faible se trouvait entre deux plaques de métal, que la lame d'Assassin pénétra sans problème. L'habitude… La brute poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol, dans une mare de sang. Ezio tira le cadavre vers la trappe et l'y laissa tomber dans le tas de foin, à l'abri des regards. Il ramassa la hallebarde et la dissimula derrière la trappe, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir où il avait naguère poursuivi une Lucrezia Borgia fort agitée (et bien moins consentante que lors de sa dernière visite à Ferrare…)

Il avança à pas de loups sans rencontrer de gardes. _Va bene_, pensa-t-il. Du coin de l'œil il repéra un escalier qui montait vers la bibliothèque, si sa mémoire était bonne… Il monta les escaliers pour jeter un coup d'œil. C'était bien la bibliothèque, où un garde armé d'une lance patrouillait en faisant les cent pas, seul. Cette partie de l'exposition n'intéressait visiblement pas grand monde. Ezio s'approcha discrètement, attendit que le garde lui tournât le dos et bondit en brandissant sa lame avant de la plonger dans la nuque du malheureux. Il lui ferma les yeux puis se releva pour une rapide inspection. Il inspecta les tableaux avec minutie, et cette fois ci, l'esprit tranquille, il parvint à reconnaître les coups de pinceaux de son cher Leonardo sur une toile immense dans les tons jaunes orangés. Bon courage à la courtisane qui dissimulerait celle là… Il s'approcha, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et marqua la deuxième toile comme la première, d'un coup de lame secrète dans les boiseries. Le temps de rétracter la lame, un groupe de gardes arrivait. Deux soldats, toujours armés de lances, montaient péniblement les escaliers. Quel était donc l'abruti qui les avait armés d'une arme aussi peu maniable dans des couloirs étroits ?

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir : ça n'était pas notre problème. Ezio se plaqua contre le mur et attendit que la patrouille passe… Puis les chargea, les épaules baissées, pour se frayer un chemin en évitant de tuer. Il partit ensuite vers l'endroit où il était venu : pour avoir infiltré le château Saint-Ange une fois, il savait que les portes qui n'étaient pas entrouvertes étaient forcément verrouillées. De retour devant la trappe, il sauta avec appréhension, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de se rompre les os sur le cadavre cuirassé qu'il avait dissimulé dans le tas de pailles. Il se cogna l'épaule contre une jambière de métal, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une jambe cassée.

Les gardes à l'étage avaient donné l'alerte, et Ezio dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux remparts. Pas le temps de courir jusqu'aux escaliers : il s'arrêta à la première échelle qu'il trouva et y grimpa aussi vite que possible. Déjà des soldats s'amassaient au pied de l'échelle pour essayer de le rattraper. Il lâcha une autre bombe fumigène qui neutralisa ses assaillants avant de grimper les barreaux quatre à quatre. Une fois en haut, il esquiva autant qu'il pouvait les gardes armés d'arbalètes, en poussa un du haut du rempart, sonna un deuxième d'un crochet du droit bien senti, et le troisième le reconnut et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Arrivé au coin du château, Ezio grimpa sur le rebord de la muraille. Le Tibre coulait en contrebas. C'était risqué de sauter d'une hauteur pareille, mais les portes avaient été verrouillées. Il attendit un instant de se faire repérer par la milice qui accourait à sa hauteur, puis il sauta. Il fallait qu'on le sache en fuite pour que les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et que les courtisanes puissent sortir avec les tableaux.

A la place d'Ezio, j'aurais sans doutes fait un joli doigt d'honneur avant de sauter mais… Mon ancêtre avait une réputation (et une certaine classe) à préserver, aussi se contenta-t-il d'effectuer un plongeon parfait avant de rejoindre la rive opposée aussi rapidement que possible.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les courtisanes à l'atelier. Ezio se hâta de s'y rendre, histoire d'arriver à temps pour voir l'effet qu'auraient ces femmes si courtement vêtues sur Salai, dont les préférences sexuelles n'étaient plus à définir.


	7. Segment Mémoire 7

**Segment mémoire 7 –Da Vinci Décodé**

Si les préférences sexuelles de Salai n'étaient plus à définir, alors celles de Leonardo non plus. Et cela expliquait le peu de cas que faisait son ami des femmes en général, et cette réponse énigmatique qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait mentionné pour la première fois son tableau de Mona Lisa et l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette toile.

« Ne te laisse surtout pas une jolie femme te distraire, avait dit Ezio. Tu as des armes à fabriquer.

- Pas d'inquiétude. Les femmes… Ne me distraient que rarement. » avait répondu Leonardo avec une petite tape dans le dos d'Ezio d'un air entendu.

Sur le coup, Ezio n'avait pas vraiment compris. Lui qui réagissait au moindre jupon ne pouvait même pas concevoir qu'il y ait sur terre des hommes insensibles à ces charmes. S'en était suivi un silence gênant entre Ezio et un Leonardo un peu agité, avec l'air souriant mais contrit d'un enfant pris en faute.

Après avoir rencontré Salai, son principal assistant avec lequel il vivait depuis un moment, la lumière s'était faite, d'un coup. Si Leonardo cachait son homosexualité comme il le pouvait, Salai, lui, la vivait visiblement avec la fougue de la jeunesse et l'assurance de ne pas en souffrir, sans même se douter que Leonardo devait migrer de ville en ville en choisissant soigneusement la prochaine destination… Certaines villes menaient une véritable campagne de dénigrement envers les homosexuels, en les brimant, les humiliant, les enfermant ou les torturant, alors que d'autres étaient tout à fait tolérantes, du moins du point de vue des autorités. En y repensant, le cœur d'Ezio se serra à l'idée que son ami ait à se cacher des uns ou des autres… Réquisitionné par les Borgia pour son génie, séquestré par des Hermétiques pour ses connaissances, poursuivi par des homophobes… La vie de Leonardo ne devait pas être rose. Au moins les premiers avaient-ils été châtiés, et les deuxièmes prenaient le même chemin…. Quant aux troisièmes, Leonardo devait être armé pour les contrer, depuis toutes ces années… Ou au moins était-ce à souhaiter. Et malgré tout, Leonardo faisait toujours montre d'un enthousiasme sans borne et d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Du premier jour où il l'avait rencontré Leonardo s'était montré gentil, prévenant, prenant des risques et même des coups pour couvrir Ezio, l'armant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre ses ennemis.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, mais leurs retrouvailles étaient à chaque fois chaleureuses et même quand Ezio avait découvert que Leonardo servait les Borgia, il n'avait pu réprimer le geste rituel de tendre les bras vers lui pour l'embrasser comme un frère. Si la nouvelle l'avait refroidi, il avait tout de même fini par retrouver l'affection habituelle qu'il lui portait en se rendant compte des risques qu'avait pris Leonardo pour venir le voir et lui dévoiler les plans des Espagnols, l'emplacement de ses machines de guerre et leurs faiblesses. S'il n'avait pas pris ses risques, les Assassins seraient tombés par centaines sous les attaques des Borgia et de leurs machines, et le combat aurait été perdu d'avance.

Plus remonté que jamais, Ezio balaya d'un geste de la main les lamentations de Salai qui avait inspecté les toiles au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient revenues à l'atelier de leur créateur, en vain.

« Il n'y a rien, aucune page, aucune indication, rien ! J'ai cherché des heures, j'ai inspecté chaque toile, je n'en peux plus ! couinait Salai dont la voix montait de plus en plus facilement dans les aigus.

- Tu as mal cherché, répondit Ezio du tac au tac. Il y a forcément quelque chose. Réfléchis.

- J'en ai assez de réfléchir ! répondit Salai avec humeur. Ces peintures sont vierges de toute indication !

En l'absence de son maître bien aimé, on aurait dit qu'il avait régressé au stade de petit garçon apeuré qui attendait désespérément l'aide d'un adulte mieux armé que lui. Où était donc passé sa suffisance et son arrogance ? Mais ça n'était pas le moment de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il fallait avancer et vite, maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les cartes en main.

- Salai, reprit Ezio d'une voix plus douce, Leonardo a pour habitude de dissimuler les résultats de ses recherches, non ?

- Oui, il écrit souvent à l'envers, de droite à gauche… répondit Salai, songeur. Oh, Ezio ! Il écrit parfois avec une encre invisible ! Mais par définition… On ne peut pas voir une encre invisible. Sauf si… Ezio, utilisez votre don !

- Parce qu'il t'a parlé de ça, aussi ? » soupira l'Assassin dont la voix avait reprit un ton agacé malgré lui.

Salai s'installa dans le fauteuil près du feu, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Ce n'était encore qu'un gamin dont la principale occupation était de faire les poches à son maître pour sortir de temps en temps. Toute cette affaire le dépassait. Malgré tout, son attachement à Leonardo semblait sincère, et cela faisait de lui un allié. Un allié à qui on avait envie de tirer des gifles à bout portant toutes les cinq secondes, mais un allié qui connaissait bien les manies de son maître et venait peut-être de trouver la solution de l'énigme.

« Bon, je vais essayer de trouver la solution.

- J'espère, soupira Salai, je n'en peux plus.

Ezio lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, avant de se diriger vers les tableaux.

- Vous… Vous pensez qu'ils vont le brutaliser ? demanda Salai d'un ton hésitant, presque suppliant. Leonardo a une sainte horreur de la violence…

- Nous vivons malheureusement dans un monde violent, répondit laconiquement Ezio.

Lui aussi craignait qu'on ne malmène son ami, et c'était pour ainsi dire impensable que cela se passe autrement. La question était : comment Leonardo allait-il encaisser la violence et jusqu'à quand ? Et que se passerait-il, s'il craquait ? Allaient-ils le tuer une fois les renseignements obtenus ? Autant de question qui l'empoisonnaient, mais au moins il pouvait y remédier en se hâtant de résoudre l'énigme. Salai lui restait impuissant, avec sans doutes la même tornade de questions qui sévissait sous ses petites bouclettes.

Une fois devant les tableaux, il provoqua le changement de vision. La pièce s'assombrit, ne laissant luire que les peintures et Salai à qui il tournait le dos. Il se pencha vers l'un des tableaux et l'inspecta attentivement, cherchant une trace de cette encre invisible. Pourvu que le petit monstre ait vu juste…

- Salai ! Il y a des dessins sur la peinture !

De minuscules indications, carrés reliés entre eux, lignes courbes ou droites qui s'interrompaient brusquement avant de reprendre sur une autre partie du tableau.

- Il y en a deux sur celui là, dit-il au jeune assistant.

Il passa au tableau suivant, trouvant cette fois ci trois petits dessins disséminés sur la toile, puis au suivant, et ainsi de suite, sous les encouragements de Salai qui reprenait petit à petit espoir au fur et à mesure que se dessinaient les détails de ce qui semblait être un plan sous les yeux d'Ezio.

- Je crois que je les ai toutes, ça forme une espèce de carte….

- Alors quoi ? Que devons nous faire ? demanda Salai au comble de l'excitation.

- Donne-moi un papier et de l'encre, vite ! »

Ezio posa les peintures les unes à côté des autres, contre le mur, et le genou à terre, il entreprit de dessiner sur des petits carrés de papier chacun des morceaux de plan. Il noircit en tout douze petits carrés de papier qu'il ramena ensuite sur le bureau du maître, qui n'avait jamais du être aussi bien rangé (l'inactivité de Salai avait du bon : l'atelier était presque rangé). Le tout formait un casse tête qu'il fallait résoudre aussi vite que possible. Fort heureusement, les contours de l'image étaient dessinés, ce qui permettait de voir quels morceaux de papier bordaient le plan.

« Alors, s'impatienta Salai, où est l'entrée ?

- Je dois remettre les pièces dans l'ordre…

- Attendez, et les morceaux de plan qui étaient sur les toiles qui ont brûlé ?

- Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seront pas nécessaires.

- Vous voulez parier ?

- Non. Tais-toi. »

Il assembla les morceaux de plan comme il pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment un ensemble harmonieux sans lignes coupées ou bâtiments incomplets. Et comme prévu, l'entrée était dessinée sur les morceaux de plan qu'ils avaient récupéré. A la bonne heure !

« C'est là ! L'entrée se trouve dans les catacombes des ruines à côté du Capitole !

- Allez-y je vous en prie, ramenez-le moi ! » le supplia Salai en agrippant son bras.

Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux brillants. S'il n'avait pas été aussi agaçant, Ezio en aurait eu pitié. Il se dégagea doucement et partit d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'atelier, direction les catacombes.

« Tiens bon, mon vieil ami, j'arrive. » murmura-t-il.


	8. Segment mémoire 8 FIN

**Segment mémoire 8 – Le temple de Pythagore - FIN**

L'entrée des catacombes que Leonardo avait indiqué était juste derrière la grande colline du Capitole. Des centaines de gens passaient chaque jour à quelques mètres sans faire attention aux vieilles pierres, en contrebas. Dans un coin des ruines, un peu à l'écart se trouvait un tunnel en arc de cercle fermé par une porte en métal aux motifs qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler une toile d'araignée. Charmant présage. Mais Ezio n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper des habitants des catacombes. Les araignées pouvaient bien ramper au milieu des squelettes ou même des fantômes, ça n'entamerait en rien sa détermination. Il sortit sa lame secrète de son fourreau et après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait vu, il força le verrou de la porte en métal qui condamnait l'accès aux catacombes. Le verrou antique et rouillé céda sans effort. Par où étaient donc passé les adeptes, si la porte était restée verrouillée ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Ezio prit appui sur le rebord en pierre et après un dernier coup d'œil, prit son élan pour donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte rouillée et se glisser dans l'ouverture. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

Il faisait noir comme par une nuit sans lune dans les catacombes. Noir et humide. Mais dans ce silence de mort, les paroles du chef des adeptes d'Hermès résonnaient jusqu'à lui et il avança à tâtons en se guidant au son de la voix d'Ercole Massimo qui semblait en colère. Un murmure lui répondait parfois, à peine audible. Ezio ôta son capuchon et tendit l'oreille. Se pouvait-il que ce soir la voix de Leonardo ? A trop vouloir quelque choses, on finissait par fausser la réalité pour qu'elle y corresponde… Il continua à avancer tant bien que mal. Le sol des catacombes était inégal et à chaque pas qu'il faisait il lui semblait entendre des grattements et des frottements sur la pierre. Il manqua de tomber dans un immense fossé qui lui barrait la route et ne se rattrapa qu'à la dernière seconde. Une planche était tendue entre les deux bords du fossé : les adeptes étaient passés par là. Il se hâta à mesure qu'une faible lueur lui faisait entrevoir les obstacles sur son passage, les squelettes habillés de lambeaux pourris sur place et les lourds cercueils de pierre effondrés au milieu du chemin. Le couloir humide déboucha bientôt sur un lac souterrain où d'antiques piliers se dressaient, cassés en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui faciliterait l'ascension vers la grotte à l'étage supérieur d'où provenaient les voix à présent très claires.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre son élan pour sauter sur l'une des colonnes lorsqu'il entendit une suite de sons sourds, entrecoupés de gémissements. Il crispa les poings. Ils étaient en train de tabasser Leonardo pour lui faire révéler les secrets du temple. Il allait reprendre sa course lorsque la voix de Massimo s'éleva à nouveau, pleine d'une colère qui se voulait contenue.

«Pour la dernière fois, dis-moi où se trouve l'entrée.

- Quelle naïveté de ma part, répondit la voix de Leonardo. Moi qui pensais que tu ne cherchais que la connaissance, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici…

- A quoi sert la connaissance si on ne la met pas en application ? répondit Massimo visiblement d'humeur à philosopher. Avec ce qu'il y a dans ce temple, nous pourrions façonner un monde meilleur où nous pourrions choisir notre destinée !

- Et si nous choisissions de ne pas suivre ta vision des choses ?

- Ce serait stupide ! Nous pourrions bannir l'ignorance à tout jamais ! Libérer le peuple des entraves des classes sociales et de la domination des rois, ou même de leurs émotions primaires ! Tout le monde aurait la vérité à sa portée ! »

Ce philosophie de comptoir était épuisante. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Ezio prit son élan et sauta jusqu'à une colonne. Quelques morceaux de pierre tombèrent dans l'eau en contrebas, mais le bruit n'était pas assez fort pour être perçu au travers du discours emporté de Massimo. Il prit son élan et sauta vers une autre colonne, avant de progresser à la force des bras le long d'un mur de pierre vers une colonne plus haute. Il devait rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

« Bien sûr, et me tabasser ici, au fond d'une grotte sombre et humide, va apporter la lumière au peuple d'Italie ? » Railla Leonardo.

Ezio ne put réprimer un sourire. Salai avait tort de s'en faire. Leo avait peut-être horreur de la violence, mais il en fallait visiblement plus pour le déstabiliser. Une bouffée de fierté et d'affection le submergea soudain. Son ami. Son cher Leonardo. Pendant des années il l'avait cru plus faible que lui bien qu'il soit capable de fabriquer des armes et le fait qu'il se soumette sans résistance à la puissance des Borgia avait confirmé cette idée. Et pourtant, alors que l'Assassin accourait à son secours, Leonardo résistait bravement à ses ravisseurs et se permettait même de les provoquer sans savoir que son sauveur progressait à quelques mètres de là. Bien entendu cette réplique lui valut quelques coups mais il ne broncha pas outre mesure. Ezio se hâta de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la grotte, mais l'appui des colonnes était branlant et il ne pouvait courir. En prenant son élan, il ferait sans doutes culbuter la colonne sur laquelle il prenait appui et si elle tombait en morceaux, il ne pourrait plus ni revenir, ni accéder à la grotte en cas de chute. Il n'y aurait qu'une tentative possible.

Il essaya de fermer son esprit au dialogue qui avait reprit et de se concentrer. Un seul essai.

« C'en est fini de ton obstination ! criait Massimo visiblement à bout. Encore ! »

L'un des adeptes s'avança et frappa Leonardo plus fort encore que les fois précédentes. Leo laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. L'adepte le frappa au visage et l'envoya au tapis. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pieds et poings liés.

« Mon corps sent la douleur mais mon esprit ne vacillera pas, haleta-t-il.

- Impressionnant... Recommence. » lança Massimo à son sous fifre.

Ezio prit une grande inspiration et sauta. La colonne vacilla, mais ne tomba pas. Il se raccrocha au bord d'un rocher plat, et remonta aussitôt pour faire face aux illuminés. Ils étaient une dizaine dans la grotte et plus haut sur leur droite se trouvait Ercole Massimo devant une statue du philosophe grec, habillé en toge, assis sur un immense trône, une main posé sur le siège, l'autre tenant ce qui semblait être un parchemin. Aux pieds de la statue, dans son socle, une grande porte entourée de colonnes antiques, décorée de symboles divers qu'Ezio ne tenta même pas de déchiffrer. De part et d'autre de la statue, d'immenses torches avaient été allumées et brûlaient tant bien que mal au milieu des courants d'air. Devant le chef des Hermétiques se trouvait Leonardo à genoux, le visage tuméfié, mais toujours aussi résolu. Lorsqu'il vit Ezio son visage rougi par les coups se fendit d'un sourire et l'un de ses yeux disparut au milieu des contusions. La vue de son génie préféré dans cet état fendit le cœur d'Ezio qui s'avança le visage fermé, d'un pas assuré au milieu des adeptes qui s'écartèrent, effrayés.

« Arrêtez ça, gronda-t-il.

- Ezio Auditore ! L'homme qui a arrêté Cesare Borgia et libéré Rome de son ignorance ! Convainc donc notre ami Leonardo d'ouvrir le temple afin de faire entrer l'humanité dans son âge d'or ! répondit Massimo tout sourire, les bras ouverts, comme pour saluer un vieil ami.

- Dois-je convaincre notre ami en le battant à mort ? Ou dois-je utiliser ma lame ? répondit Ezio avec colère.

- Au contraire, j'aimerais tellement que l'on s'arrange à l'amiable… Aide Leonardo à retrouver la raison, avec l'unificateur de Pythagore nous referons le monde ensemble, reprit Massimo plus mielleux que jamais.

- Pas tant que je respecterai mon credo, répondit Ezio du tac au tac.

- Comme tu voudras. La révolution se fera sans toi. Tuez-le ! »

Aussitôt, le groupe d'adepte se reforma autour d'Ezio. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes. Il sortit donc ses deux lames secrètes. Ceux qui avaient pris Leonardo périraient de ses lames. La bataille fut brève. Leurs armes étaient ridicules et ils frappaient comme des femmes. Ezio songea brièvement que sa sœur Claudia lui aurait donné plus de fil à retordre. Il lâcha une ultime bombe fumigène pour les aveugler. Le temps que la fumée se dissipe, il avait assassiné six adeptes. Les quatre suivants ne furent qu'une formalité. Debout au milieu des cadavres, il rengaina ses lames avant de se diriger vers leur chef. Un adepte restait à ses côtés, tétanisé. Massimo le jeta sans ménagement vers la fosse où ses camarades avaient péri, mais le malheureux qui n'avait rien vu venir tomba au milieu des rocs où il se fendit le crâne. Un de moins. Le dernier.

Ezio sauta de rocher en rocher pour rejoindre l'immense porte devant laquelle Massimo s'était recroquevillé, les mains devant le visage. Résistant à la séduisante opportunité de l'abattre comme un chien, l'Assassin se dirigea vers lui et le saisit par le col.

« Bas les pattes, _Assassino_ ! Nous sommes tous pareils, mais les gens persistent avec leurs chasses aux sorcières ! Tu veux me tuer et ramener l'humanité à ses origines primitives ? Florence contre Venise, Venise contre Rome, ignorants contre ignorants, jusqu'à la fin des temps ? C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sans un mot, Ezio le transperça de sa lame secrète.

« Toi… Un Assassin… Un ennemi de la connaissance ? » murmura Ercole en s'effondrant.

Ezio l'allongea doucement par terre, en lui relevant la tête.

« On doit choisir la recherche de la vérité. L'imposer aux autres est une très mauvaise idée.

- Tous ces gens… Ces royaumes en guerre… J'aurai abrégé leurs souffrances, murmura le faux prophète.

- Puisses-tu trouver la vérité dans la mort. Requiescat in pace. »

L'Assassin se releva et se dirigea vers Leonardo qui gisait allongé sur le sol. Il coupa les cordes qui l'entravaient et aussitôt le génie se releva, non sans peine. Ses beaux vêtements étaient en piteux état et Leonardo lui-même était couvert de son propre sang qui coulait en filet de son nez, de son arcade fendue et d'un coin de sa bouche. Ses pommettes étaient d'un rouge cramoisi et l'un de ses yeux virait carrément au noir. Mais son regard pétillait toujours. Ezio l'étreignit brièvement, soulagé et lui fit signe de le suivre vers la sortie.

« Viens. Quittons cet endroit.

- Non Ezio, nous ne pouvons pas partir, pas maintenant ! Il faut que nous atteignions la dernière salle du temple.

- Mais tu es blessé !

- Ça ira, je peux marcher. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'un autre illuminé vienne s'emparer du nombre unificateur ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le piédestal de la statue et enfonça l'un des triangles qui en composait les motifs. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de pierre qu'on racle et dans un déluge de poussière. Devant eux, les ténèbres.

« Prends une torche, je passe devant. » soupira Ezio qui avait compris qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à la volonté de Leonardo. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, suivi de Leonardo et de sa torche. La porte se referma derrière eux sans qu'aucun n'y prête attention. Des escaliers partiellement détruits menaient à un étroit passage taillé dans le roc en contrebas. Ezio sauta prestement jusqu'au sol. Il releva la tête avec appréhension pour voir comment Leonardo s'en sortait, blessé qu'il était avec un œil quasiment fermé. Mais le génie était plus motivé que jamais et il sauta d'escalier en escalier sans la moindre peine. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été prisonnier ? A quand remontait son dernier repas ? Mais même affamé et passé à tabac, Leo avançait sans trembler. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il s'effondrerait sans doute. Mais Ezio serait là pour le relever.

« On y est ! La première salle ! » dit-il d'un ton joyeux en prenant l'Assassin par le bras pour y entrer plus vite.

La première salle, taillée dans le roc, était aussi humide que la précédente. Un petit bassin trônait au milieu, entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de vase qui n'avait visiblement eu aucun mal à pousser, et pour cause : le plafond de cette immense salle était percé par une fissure qui faisait entrer la lumière du jour qui tombait doucement sur le bassin. Au milieu dudit bassin trônait une autre statue qui tenait une torche faite d'une matière transparente et lumineuse à bout de bras. Au bout de la salle, de part et d'autre de la porte qui menait à la deuxième salle, se trouvaient deux contrepoids sur lesquels étaient sculptés des visages anonymes dont le temps avait effacé les traits. Les visages semblaient dévisager les deux intrus de leur regard vide dans la plus parfaite indifférence.

« Les Pythagoriciens pensaient que l'âme passait à travers les fissures de la terre, comme un rayon de lumière et qu'elle y allumait le feu, qui symbolise la connaissance. » expliqua Leonardo.

Au pied de la statue, un levier. Ezio regarda Leonardo qui sautillait sur place, d'un pied à l'autre. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le levier en faisant mine de râler. Si le mécanisme que ce truc déclenchait était dangereux, mieux valait envoyer un Assassin valide en première ligne plutôt qu'un ingénieur distrait et blessé. Il actionna donc le levier avec une légère appréhension. La statue se mit aussitôt en mouvement et tourna sur sa base en s'élevant vers le rai de lumière qui barrait la pièce. La torche qu'elle portait renvoya aussitôt la lumière en un fin rayon vers l'une des cordes qui soutenait le contrepoids de droite. Le rayon brûla la corde et le contrepoids glissa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ezio se dirigea vers le bloc de pierre et l'escalada. Un chemin semblait tout tracé vers un levier qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle, juste au dessus de Leonardo qui le pointa du doigt, confirmant ses pensées. Il sauta de bloc de pierre en bloc de pierre et se retrouva sans effort devant le levier qu'il actionna. La statue tourna sur elle-même, offrant une échelle creusée dans la pierre pour accéder à une colonne juste devant elle. Ezio escalada la colonne et se retrouva face au deuxième contrepoids, toujours en hauteur. Il grimpa dessus et suivit le chemin qui le menait au troisième levier.

« Continues, tu y es presque ! L'encouragea Leonardo.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir. » répondit Ezio d'un ton moqueur.

Il parvint au troisième levier qu'il actionna. Sans surprise, la statue bougea à nouveau pour concentrer le rayon que sa torche renvoyait vers la corde qui tenait le deuxième contrepoids. La corde brûla et une fois le contrepoids à terre, la porte s'ouvrit vers un nouveau couloir.

« Dépêche-toi Ezio ! » lui cria Leonardo qui l'avait déjà franchie.

Pire qu'un gosse, songea Ezio en lui emboitant le pas, le souffle court. Mais son excitation faisait plaisir à voir. C'était l'excitation de quelqu'un qui approchait enfin du but, après des années de travaux et de recherche. Derrière la porte, les mêmes escaliers en ruine et la même descente périlleuse à la lueur de la torche.

« Je suppose que Salai est dehors à dilapider mon argent si durement gagné? demanda Leonardo d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

- Il est sain et sauf à l'atelier.

- Bien, me voilà rassuré… Pour mon argent, je veux dire ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Pas la peine de mentir. Salai est fait pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Ezio en donnant une légère tape amicale dans le dos de Leo.

- Euh… Je… bafouilla-t-il, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Leonardo Da Vinci qui reste sans voix… C'est une première ! » railla Ezio qui n'était pas peu fier de son exploit.

Il avait tourné et retourné cette histoire dans son esprit, après sa rencontre avec Salai. Et même si le petit monstre lui déplaisait au plus haut point, Leonardo, lui, semblait conquis. Et qui était-il pour juger son plus vieil ami, celui qui avait bravé les interdits pour l'aider depuis le début, qui ne rechignait jamais à lui concevoir de nouvelles armes et qui ne le jugeait pas sur ses actes ? Il en avait donc naturellement conclus que ça ne le regardait pas et que ça ne changeait en rien l'affection qu'il lui portait. Pas sûr qu'il ait pu porter une telle appréciation quelques années plus tôt, mais il avait parcouru tant de chemin, découvert tant de choses incroyables depuis ce jour maudit où la pomme d'Eden était entrée dans sa vie…

« Voilà la deuxième salle ! » annonça Leonardo désireux de changer de sujet.

Ezio lui adressa un regard moqueur, un sourire en coin, mais Leonardo se garda bien de le regarder. Ils entrèrent dans une salle toute en longueur en proie à de violents courants d'air. Au fond de la salle, un mécanisme rouillé formé de roues dentées de divers diamètres surmonté d'une roue aux pales biaisées attendait patiemment sous une couche de poussière. Tout autour d'eux, des bouches d'aérations, des piliers et des poutres tendues. Leonardo regarda l'ensemble quelques secondes, l'air concentré.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu suives le chemin le long des poutres, tu devrais… Oui, tu devrais pouvoir trouver un indice en cours de chemin ou au bout. Ça va aller ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

- Oh, moi ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Leonardo avec un sourire.

Ezio s'avança vers la première poutre tendue à l'horizontal entre les colonnes. Le chemin parsemé de barres tendues entre lesquelles il fallait sauter semblait mener vers l'un des panneaux au dessus des aérations. Un immense panneau de pierre où un gros visage moustachu semblait gonfler les joues pour préparer une bourrasque. Et après ? Il jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Leonardo qui se contenta de lui faire signe d'avancer. Il grimpa donc jusqu'à la première poutre, puis avança comme il pouvait. Le chemin paraissait droit jusqu'au panneau de pierre, mais il était jonché d'obstacles. Rien d'insurmontable pour un assassin bien entraîné mais si Leonardo avait du venir seul ici…

Il arriva jusqu'au panneau de pierre puis après une hésitation, sauta dessus. Son poids déclencha un mécanisme et le panneau de pierre descendit doucement, bloquant l'aération. Sans commentaire, il se dirigea vers le deuxième chemin au dessus de la salle, et bloqua la deuxième aération en suivant le même procédé. Une fois les deux aérations bouchées, une troisième, au dessus de la porte d'entrée récupéra toute la puissance de l'air et l'envoya vers la roue au dessus du mécanisme. Taillée comme une pale de ventilateur, cette dernière se mit à tourner d'abord laborieusement, puis de plus en plus vite. Des étincelles jaillirent des roues rouillées et la porte menant à la troisième salle s'ouvrit finalement dans un fracas de pierre et de métal mêlés.

« Plus qu'une salle ! Allons-y ! » cria Leonardo pour couvrir le fracas.

Au comble de l'excitation, il attrapa Ezio par le bras avec une telle vigueur que l'Assassin manqua de trébucher. Le capuchon complètement rabattu, il se laissa guider par un Leonardo surexcité jusqu'à la dernière salle. Le temps de réajuster son capuchon et Leonardo était déjà en train d'allumer les torches qui bordaient la porte. Il en alluma deux qui déclenchèrent une sorte d'effet domino : les torches au mur s'allumèrent les unes après les autres.

« Magnifique ! Et totalement inattendu ! commenta Leo.

- Le feu de la connaissance… murmura Ezio.

- Exactement ! Pour les Pythagoriciens, l'harmonie est atteinte quand la multiplicité devient unité. Quand plusieurs pensées s'assemblent pour ne former qu'une seule et même idée. »

Ezio s'apprêtait à demander quelques explications mais Leonardo s'affairait déjà à inspecter les rigoles qui creusaient le sol. Elles formaient des motifs concentriques et luisaient à la lueur des torches. Un liquide noir s'y écoulait paresseusement. Puisque le génie observait le sol, Ezio se décida à observer les hauteurs de la salle. Des colonnades, des arches, et… Des leviers. Sans grande surprise. Il grimpa le long d'un mur pour activer le premier levier. Sur le mur à sa droite, un pilier se changea en une sorte d'échelle faite d'une multitude d'encoches qui partaient du haut du mur jusqu'en bas. Une étincelle jaillit et les encoches s'embrasèrent une à une, du haut vers le bas. Une fois en bas, le feu gagna la rigole attenante qui s'enflamma à son tour jusqu'au centre de la pièce, créant un chemin ardent et lumineux jusqu'à la petite colonne au centre des cercles concentriques.

Leonardo eut un sifflement admiratif.

« C'est très éclairant ! dit-il avec un grand sourire en levant la tête vers Ezio.

- Très drôle. » marmonna Ezio en continuant son chemin vers le deuxième levier.

Il fallait aller de colonnes en colonnes vers le levier le plus proche. Périlleux, mais les encoches qui s'étaient ouvertes dans le mur lui permettrait de remonter en cas de chute… S'il ne se rompait pas le cou.

Au deuxième levier, le même mécanisme se mit en mouvement et le feu gagna la rigole au pied de l'échelle, puis le centre de la pièce. Ezio répéta encore deux fois la manœuvre, jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit totalement nimbée de douce cette lueur orangée. Il redescendit ensuite pour retrouver Leonardo visiblement déçu : bien que les quatre leviers aient été activés, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte.

« Tout se rejoint dans la plus parfaite unité, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas… »

Puisque les langues de feu convergeaient vers la petite colonne au centre, Ezio s'en approcha, et fit signe à Leo de le rejoindre.

« Viens voir, Leo, ces symboles. Ils ne te disent rien ?

- Non je ne cr… Oh attends ! Je crois que la Pomme d'Eden me les a montré quand… Mais ils sont dans le désordre. Il faudrait mettre celui-ci ici, et tourner légèrement celui là comme ça… »

Il fit pivoter les blocs de pierre pour les aligner selon ses souvenirs. Au moment où il mettait le dernier en place, un bruit indiqua qu'il venait de débloquer un mécanisme. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit, enfin. Leonardo releva la tête brusquement, croisant le regard d'Ezio. Ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais, son visage rayonnait malgré les bleus et les contusions. Ezio lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour le relever et le suivi sans mot dire dans la dernière salle.

La salle était circulaire et ne ressemblait en rien aux précédentes. Si les trois autres salles étaient antiques, faites de pierre usée et de colonnades, celle-ci semblait faite d'un marbre noir.

« Je connais cette architecture… » souffla Ezio médusé.

Au milieu de la salle un escalier qui montait vers un autre piédestal. Ils montèrent en silence, dans le noir, avec prudence. Leonardo s'approcha du socle vide et ne put cacher sa déception. Le piédestal ne soutenait aucun parchemin, aucune tablette de marbre, rien. Rien qui indiquait qu'on avait dressé ce petit pilier pour une raison précise.

« Mais qu'est ce que… commença-t-il, perplexe.

- Ecarte-toi une seconde. » dit Ezio en tendant sa main vers le piédestal.

Il crut un instant être de retour dans le sanctuaire sous le Vatican. Même lueurs, même motifs géométriques, mais cette fois ci les symboles couvraient totalement la surface noire au dessous, et des chiffres défilaient doucement, luisant à un endroit, réapparaissant à un autre, brillant doucement d'une lueur vert bleuté.

Sans le savoir, son ADN venait de réveiller cet endroit qui faisait à présent défiler de mystérieuses données numériques et géométriques de la même lumière qui avait illuminé le sanctuaire lors de sa rencontre avec Minerve.

« Ce ne sont pas des symboles Pythagoriciens ! s'exclama Leonardo. 43 39 19 N 75 27 42 O. Ça n'a aucun sens. Le Culte d'Hermès avait tout faux. Cette suite numérique ne veut rien dire. »

Les bras ballants, il resta quelques instants à regarder les chiffres défiler, déçu. Ezio tourna les talons et s'avança vers la sortie.

« Mais… Tu t'en vas ?

- Aucun numéro ne peut sauver le monde. Viens, mon ami. Aide-moi à affréter un bateau pour la Navarre, je dois en finir avec Cesare Borgia. Quoi que ces nombres représentent, ça n'a pas été laissé là pour nous.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu te rends compte, que –

- Oublie ça. Dis-moi, sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ? demanda-t-il en choisissant la carte Joker qui marchait à tout les coups pour changer de conversation.

- J'ai commencé plusieurs travaux de dissection, expliqua Leonardo en lui emboitant le pas. Et le roi Louis XII semble vouloir m'engager comme ingénieur – ça ne peut pas être pire que les Borgia. Oh et puis je voulais repeindre le tableau de Saint Jean qui a brûlé dans la Villa. Je pense que Salai pourrait faire un bon modèle, s'il se décide à tenir en place cinq minute. Ensuite, peut-être que j'étudierai le corps des femmes enceintes, pour savoir comment il fonctionne…

- Intéressant, dis m'en plus… » demanda Ezio en faisant passer Leonardo devant lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Les symboles au mur s'éteignaient progressivement, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre dont elle n'aurait jamais du être sortie. Il contempla un instant le spectacle, puis retourna vers Leonardo qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigues.

Une bonne nuit de repos ne serait pas du luxe.


End file.
